Secret of My Heart
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: Dan dalam perputaran takdir dan nasib, akan ada hal menakjubkan yang terjadi dengan melibatkan tangan Tuhan berperantarakan dewa. Dua belas manusia dan dua belas dewa, rotasi apakah yang terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Paris, 17 April 2016

Paris, kota paling romantis di dunia, sekaligus salah satu kota yang paling sesak, dari pagi menjelang pagi kembali kota ini tidak pernah sepi, bisa dilihat pada malam hari keindahan kota paris semakin nampak dengan patung-patung yang dihias oleh lampu warna-warni, setiap sudut kota selalu dihiasi cahaya tak heran Paris di juluki _"City of Light",_ Kota Cahaya.

Tapi hari ini kondisi kota Paris sedikit aneh, media pertelevisian hingga ke media cetak memberitakan satu hal yang sama, kabar inipun menyebar ke negara-negara besar dunia. Malam tadi seorang aktris sekaligus model yang puluhan kali mengharumkan nama Paris di mata dunia dengan akting menakjubkan disertai paras yang tak kalah membius para penikmat dunia hiburan, Haruno Sakura, mengalami kecelakaan hebat, saat ini sang aktris tengah menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit yang dijaga ketat. Tak ada kabar tentang kondisi Haruni Sakura hingga saat ini.

Jepang, 19 April 2016

Jepang tengah diselimuti oleh mekarnya pohon-pohon plum dan lebih dipercantik lagi dengan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang mekar dan bergururan begitu cantik memabukkan setiap mata yang memandangnya, musim semi baru saja datang.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang pria yang tengah duduk disebuah ruangan, sensasi bunga sakura yang mekar sebenarnya bisa pria itu lihat di balik jendela kaca lebar di belakangnya. Tapi, pria itu disibukan dengan lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang harus selesai dia kerjakan hari ini, belum lagi setumpuk dokumen yang berjejer rapih diatas meja kerja menunggu untuk ditandatangani. Sepertinya pria itu tidak tidur semalaman, lihat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, rambutnya yang mencuat dan acak-acakan, kemeja yang telah keluar dari lingkar pinggangnya, dan dasi yang telah lepas dari kerah bajunya namun, kondisi itu tidak mempengaruhi ketampanan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga terkenal dunia, jangan heran keluarga Uchiha adalah pendiri _Uchiha Corp,_ satu dari tiga perusahaan tersukses dan berpendapatan diatas rata-rata, perusahaan besar maupun hanya prusahaan swasta Uchiha tak akan ketinggalan menanamkan saham mereka, sikap mereka yang arogan disertai watak yang jenius menjadi bekal untuk terus mengembangkan perusahaannya dan satu lagi mereka memiliki paras yang begitu rupawan.

Dan disinilah sang bungsu Uchiha Sasuke menjalankan perannya sebagai salah satu pewaris _Uchiha Corp_ , dia bukan pewaris tunggal, Sasuke memiliki kakak Uchiha Itachi yang memiliki pernan sama namun bukan di Jepang tapi di beberapa negara lain.

"BRUKK" Suara pintu tiba-tiba terbanting, namun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, dia hafal betul siapa yang begitu lancang memasuki ruangannya dengan membanting pintu seperti itu.

"OHAYOO TEMEEE!" Siapa lagi kalau buka si pria rubah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat kecil Sasuke, entah apa yang dimiliki Naruto hingga bisa bertahan selama 20 tahun bersama pria sedingin es itu.

"Hn." Sedikit jawaban dari Sasuke tanpa membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari lembar-lembar dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini! Aku membawakanmu koran jepang nasional dan internasional!" Dengan cengiran khasnya Naruto bingung mau menaruh di mana koran yang dibawanya, lihat sendiri meja Sasuke penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen.

"Hn."

"Aku heran kenapa orang sekelas Uchiha tidak bisa menyewa sekertaris? Jangan-jangan kekayaan ini hanya tipuan?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya pada karpet bulu di depan meja Sasuke berharap kata-katanya bisa menyinggung si Bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn."

"Ayolah Temeee! Aku bosan di sini!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sudah seminggu Sasuke bekerja tanpa henti, sejujurnya dia merindukan sahabatnya, Naruto ingin main ke kafe berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi dia mengerti dengan tanggu jawab Sasuke yang begitu besar, sedikit salah saja _Uchiha Corp_ akan terancam.

"Kalau begitu jadilah sekertarisku." Sasuke membalas Naruto tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dengan menyemitkan matanya dikolaborasikan dengan mulut yang tambah mengkerut Naruto tampak lucu.

"Hn, tugas pertamamu belikan aku kopi tanpa gula!"

"Baiklah Uchiha-Sama!" dengan lemas Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, setidaknya dia memiliki pekerjaan hari ini.

"Dobe sialan!" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, baru saja dia melakukan pengusiran halus pada sahabatnya, jika terus di sini si rubah itu akan merusak konsentrasi Sasuke, sekertaris? Lucu bagi Sasuke, dia tidak akan melibatkan orang lain dalam pekerjaanya, tak ada orang yang dia percayai selain kakaknya Itachi dan juga Naruto,dan Naruto tidak mungkin menjadi sekertaris, mengingat dia bodoh dan merupakan anak tunggal dari perdana mentri Jepan sekarang, Sasuke akan dipenggal jika mempekerjakan Uzumaki itu.

Naruto meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya, mengabaikan koran yang tercecer di karpet bulu bekas duduk Naruto tadi, begitu jelas potret seorang aktris ternama Paris di koran itu.

Naruto mengendarai mobil sport kuningnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, ini merupakan pelampiasan atas kekesalannya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke yang berani memerintah anak perdana mentri.

'CKIIIIITTTTTT'

Naruto merem mendadak mobilnya, tak dia sangka akan ada orang yang menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba, dibatasi kaca mobil Naruto dan orang itu bertemu pandangan, dia seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkaca mata, penampilannya lusuh dengan sesuatu di pelukannya, pandangan Naruto terus mengikuti kemana gadis itu lari, hingga dia hilang dibaik himpitan gedung.

"Hahh.. hampir saja." Hembusan nafas lega diiringi elusan dada yang menandakan kepanikan, Naruto kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dia tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian yang baru menimpanya hingga sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya, tatapan gadis itu seperti tatapan kebencian.

.

Gadis itu terus berlari, tak ada alas kaki di jalan beraspal yang begitu panas, walaupun musim semi telah datang tetap saja matahari membakar jalanan dengan sinarnya dan gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya, bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan bahwa nyawanya hampir saja melayang mengingat tadi dia hamir tertabrak mobil.

 _"_ _Lebih jauh...lebih jauh...!"_ Gadis itu berbisik hingga kedalam hatinya, berharap bisikannnya dapat menguatkan hatinya untuk berlari lebih jauh.

 _"_ _Ayo Karin! Kau tidak mau tertangkapkan! Terus lari! Lari lebih jauh!"_ Bisiknya kembali, setetes air bening tampak mengaliri pipi kusam nan berdebu miliknya.

Karin adalah seorang pengemis, sejak lahir dia tidak mengetahui orang tuanya, jadi sampai sebesar ini Karin tidak memiliki marga. Karin baru saja berjalan-jalan disebuah pertokoan, dia menemukan pedagang roti yang aromanya begitu menyengat hingga tercium oleh Karin, tanpa berpikir Karin langsung berlari mengambil beberapa potong roti, menyembunyikannya di balik kaos lusuhnya, barulah setelah itu dia segera berlari agar tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Sial ditengah pelariannya dia hampir tertabrak, Karin menatap mobil kuning itu sejenak, dia tahu ada orang yang menatapnya dibalik kaca gelap itu, segera dia melanjutkan pelariannya tak ada yang dia pikirkan selain hidup, ya hidup hari ini! Dia tidak mau mati, setidaknya Karin belum siap mati dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Karin terus berlari hingga dia tak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Maaf kan aku Tuan!" Seru Karin menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar gembel! Liat kau menjatuhkan ponselku!" Pria kekar itu memaki Karin dengan suara tinggi, setiap orang yang berada di sekitarpun menoleh ke arah mereka.

Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan Karin langsung mengambil ponsel pria itu dan mengembalikannya.

"Maaf Tuan." Kembali Karin meminta maaf.

"Dasar GEMBEL BUTA!" Pria itu kembali membentak Karin

Karin tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia memutuskan untuk kembali berlari, dengan tubuh yang gemetar Karin menahan tangisannya, Karin terus tengiang kata-kata pria tadi.

 _'_ _DASAR GEMBEL BUTA!_ ' Karin menggelengkan kepalanya berharap dengan begitu dia bisa melukapan tiga kata itu, namun nihil setiap kata itu terulang dipikirannya air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Inilah dunia Karin, hiduplah sebentar lagi sampai kau menemukan jawabanya yang selama ini kau cari.

"Cih." Pria itu mendecih kesal, bayangkan saja gembel baru saja menyentuh ponselnya belum lagi memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan adik tercintanya yang sedang berlibur di Paris. Dengan mengusap-usap ponsel itu pada celana jinsnya bermaksud menghilangkan bekas tangan gembel yang baru saja menabraknya, pria itu kembali menekan-nekan ponselnya menyambungkan telepon yang terputus tadi.

 _'_ _tuutt... tuuutt..'_

 _"_ _Haloo.."_

"Halo, Suigetsu maaf terputus, aku baru saja mengalami kejadian sial."

 _"_ _Tak apa nii-san."_

"Memangnya ada apa Sui, suaramu terdengar bergetar?"

 _"_ _Tolong aku nii-san!"_

"Ada apa Sui?"

 _"_ _A-Aku.. menabrak seseorang!_

"APAAAA!"

Suara keterkejutan begitu jelas tertangkap oleh telinga seorang berambut putih dengan gigi menyerupai hiu? Pria itu tengah duduk disebuah ruangan gelap layaknya gudang, tangannya bergetar menandakan begitu takutnya dia, dua hari yang lalu dia menabrak sebuah mobil mewah, kondisi mobil yang ditabraknya hancur, dengan kondisi mobil hancur pengemudinya pasti tidak akan selamat, secepat kilat dia kabur dari kejadian itu dia pasti mati jika tertangkap, untung kondisi saat itu sepi dan yang paling membuat dia ketakutan adalah dia menabrak orang penting, Suigetsu tidak tahu sepenting apa orang itu dari polisi sampai tim intel mengejar penabraknya, Suigetsu benar-benar akan mati.

Menelepon kakaknya untuk membantu adalah hal yang tepat, karena kakaknya pasti bisa membawanya kabur dari Paris, dan benar saja selang beberapa jam Sugetsu telah meninggalkan Paris.

Disebuah ruang yang keseluruhan dindingnya berwarna putih, seorang pria tua dengan jas hitam tengah menelepon seseorang.

"Aku mendengar dia kabur ke Jepang, ku harap kau bisa mengatasinya, berapapun akan kubayar asal si brengsek yang mencelakai aktrisku itu tertangkap." Pria tua itu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya setelah mendengar pengakuan dari seorang dari seberang telepon sana, pria itu menatap nanar seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring dengan banyak selang dan peralatan medis disekujur tubuhnya.

"Hiduplah Sakura!" Ucapnya setelah mengetahui bahwa aktris kesayangannya itu bisa hidup sampai sekarang hanya karena tunjangan peralatan-peralatan medis.

Ditempat lain, pria tegap dengan kulit putih berambut merah tengah mengakhiri pembicaraan via telepon dengan seseorang.

"Yamanaka, ada tugas baru untukmu." Wajahnya datar, menatap pria yang terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya, lebih pantas menjadi ayah daripada bawahannya.

"Izinkan saya menemui keluarga saya dahulu tuan Gaara." Jawab pria itu hormat kepada tuannya.

Gaara adalah pemimpin yakuza ternama di Jepang, tidak ada catatan buruk tentang mereka, semua misi yang diembannya selalu berhasil. Salah satu orang kepercayaannya adalah pemimpin keluarga Yamanaka itu, pria kekar itu tengah membujuk anak semata wayangnya untuk mengizinkan ayahnya pergi lagi, ya lagi. Dalam seminggu ini ayah dari Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah diam di rumah, pekerjaan ayahnya adalah pekerjaan yang menantang hidup bagaimana bisa Ino yang mewarisi watak dan penampilan ayahnya itu bisa merelakan ayahnya pergi menantang maut.

"Ino, Ayah berangkat." Tanpa memperdulikan putrinya, dia meninggalkan rumah, memang berat tapi inilah tugas dan pekerjaannya, demi kehidupan keluarganya dan demi kesetiaannya pada keluarga Sabaku.

"Ayah.." Bibir Ino bergetar, dia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya melihat ayahnya menaiki mobil hitam dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya, Ino tahu dia bisa kehilangan ayahnya kapan saja, tapi dia hanya seorang putri, ibunya saja tidak pernah menahan ayahnya apalagi Ino yang hanyalah seorang putri.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Suara penolakan melucur dari bibir mungil seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, air mata yang mengalir pada kedua pipinya mengubah wajah dengan polesan make up yang menbuatnya cantik menjadi muram.

"Berani-beraninya kau meninggikan suaramu HINATA!" Suara bariton membalas gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu, bentakan saat memanggil namanya membuatnya bergetar.

"Tou-Sama kumohon.. hiks..." Hinata mulai sesenggukan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menentang ayahnya, bukan cuma ayahnya tapi dia menentang keputusan seluruh keluarganya.

"Kumohon kepada kalian, jangan memaksa Hinata." Tiba-tiba suara dingin muncul, memecahkan ketegangan dalam ruangan pertemuan keluarga itu, pemilik dari suara itu berjalan mendekati Hinata kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan, bisa dia rasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat, betapa rapuhnya gadis yang sedang dipeluknya ini.

"Neji, kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Suara lain muncul dari seorang wanita yang telah berumur, matanya tertutup dialah tetua dari keluarga ini.

"Hyuuga adalah keluarga terpandang, kami tidak akan membiarkan reputasi Hyuuga menurun dengan Hinata yang menikahi kalangan biasa, kami telah memilih calon suami yang tepat untukmu Hinata." Ucap tetua itu kemudian.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai!" Hinata kembali bersuara dalam pelukan Neji, pelukannya semakin erat dan Neji bisa merasakan itu.

"Kau bisa mengenalnya setelah kalian menikah!" Tegas pemimpin pertemuan tersebut tidak lain adalah ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi

"Biarkan Hinata memikirkannya dulu Tou-Sama, keputusan yang tergesa-gesa seperti ini hanya akan memberatkan Hinata." Ucap Neji menatap dingin ayahnya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Neji, jangan melawan Ayahmu!" Wanita berambut panjang yang duduk di sebelah ayahnya angkat bicara, dia adalah ibu yang selalu dihormatinya.

"Cih, aku punya hak! Hinata adalah ADIKKU!" Dengan menekan ucapannya Neji kehilangan kesabaran, segera dia membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sempat Neji mendengar isakan ibunya, hatinya teriris ditambah Hinata yang semakin rapuh dalam pelukannya.

"Si Kimimaro itu benar-benar merepotkan." Seorang pria berambut nanas tengah mendecih kesal, mengingat tugas yang diembanya sedikit berat. Dia harus membawa pria yang bergigi hiu? Keluar dari Paris tanpa terdeteksi, apa pria yang dibawanya ini buronan kelas kakap? Jika tidak mengingat bahwa dia berhutang pada Kimimaro, dia tidak akan sudi melakukan tugas yang baginya sangat merepotkan ini.

"Tuan Sikamaru, kita sudah sampai." Supir pribadinya memecah lamunan pria dengan wajah bosan itu.

"Hei kau, keluarlah di rumah itu ada Kimimaro menunggumu!" Sikamaru menunjuk sebuah rumah dengan pagar beton mengelilingi rumah itu, seperti ada rahasia besar yang disembunyikan di dalam rumah itu.

"Terima kasih." Sugetsu keluar dari mobil, berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki gerbang rumah itu dan seketika menghilang.

"Ayo pergi, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan si brengsek Kimimaro lagi, setidaknya dengan ini hutangku lunas." Mobil volvo hitam itu melaju meninggalkan rumah berpagar beton itu.

Sebuah kuas menari dengan entengnya di atas kanvas, menghadirkan karya seni yang begitu indah, seorang pria dengan kulit pucat itu tersenyum menatap karya yang baru saja diciptakannya, kali ini dia melukis gadis dengan perawakan lusuh, bersurai merah mengenakan kacamata, sudut bibirnya melengkung mengingat objek yang dilukisnya adalah seorang gadis yang dilihatnya kemarin tengah membawa kabur roti di pelukannya. Pria itu melihat langit, dunia ini benar-benar penuh dengan tanda tanya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke "Aku selamat karena bisa lebih awal menyadari bahaya akan kegagalan!"**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura "Kematian setiap detik akan menggerogoti siapapun dan apapun yang bernyawa, Hidup hanya menunggu giliran, dan sekarang giliranku"**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto "Memang mudah memberikan nasehat dari pada melakukannya!"**

 **Hyuuga Hinata "Seperti apa sabar yang sesungguhnya?"**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Ino "Tolong aku... Tolong hidupu!"**

 **.**

 **Shimura Sai "Asal kau tahu saja, seni berperan kuat dalah hidup"**

 **.**

 **Nara Shikamaru "setiap kesalahan bukanlah lambang kebodohan, akan merepotkan jika kau tidak menyadari itu"**

 **.**

 **Sabaku Gaara "Banyak pilihan, pilihlah yang membuatmu bahagia dan jangan lepaskan itu"**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Neji "Jangan takut dengan kemarahan! Dan kau tidak akan takut untuk berkata jujur"**

 **.**

 **Karin "Hidupku memang terlalu keras dan tak mudah, tapi aku jauh lebih keras dan tak akan mudah dikalahkan! Sampai aku mengalahkan dunia aku tidak akan menyerah!"**

Hidup berputar berdasarkan rotasi yang telah ditentukan, takdir dan nasib pun ikut andil dalam perputaran rotasi itu, akan banyak rahasia hidup yang tejadi, yang akan mempertemukan satu orang dengan orang yang lain. Dan dalam perputaran takdir dan nasib, akan ada hal menakjubkan yang terjadi dengan melibatkan tangan Tuhan berperantarakan dewa. Dua belas manusia dan dua belas dewa, rotasi apakah yang terjadi? Pastinya bukan cuma rahasia Tuhan tapi rahasia mereka yang akan disimpan rapat dalam cawan bernamakan hati.

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Secret of My Heart'_**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret of My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :SasuSaku, NaruHina dll**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dll**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Enjoy Chapter 2 ~

Jauh disebuah tempat yang tak terjamah oleh manusia, tempat yang hanya dijadikan dongeng ataupun legenda, banyak diceritakan orang tua kepada anak-anaknya, tempat yang banyak diteliti para ilmuan namun kebenarannya tak dapat dibuktikan. Tempat para dewa dan iblis. **_Olympus_**.

 ** _Olympus_** **,** sebuah negeri di atas awan, dahulu dalam mitologi _Olympus_ dikenal sabagai sebuah gunung tempat para dewa yang dipimpin dewa tertinggi Zeus. Tapi kini semenjak peperangan besar ratusan tahun yang lalu dan menghasilkan kekalahan, _Olympus_ menjadi negeri yang jauh berbeda, tempat itu menjadi kelam tanpa cahaya, hewan-hewan suci yang dahulu terlihat berkeliaran di setiap sudut _Olympus_ kini tidak terlihat lagi, gerbang utama yang dahulu terlihat begitu kokoh nan megah terbuat dari emas berkilauan yang tak pernah tertutup, kini tak ada lagi emas disana, hanya tersisa tumpukan besi yang berkarat, gerbang besar itu tak pernah terbuka lagi malah tertutup rapat, menutup segala sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya, menutupnya dari dunia luar, menutup _Olympus_ dari berbagai kisah jayanya dulu.

Tak jauh dari gerbang utama ada sebuah kastil tempat tinggal para dewa, kondisi kastil itu tak jauh beda dengan kondisi gerbang utama yang menyedihkan, namun yang berbeda kastil itu masih berdiri kokoh. Jika dilihat lebih detail, ada cayaha di sana, tanda kehidupan _Olympus_.

Lembar demi lembar sebuah kitab terbuka, kitab yang terlihat tua dan telah usang. selalu ada sebab akan kejadian, lembar kitab itu tidak terbuka dengan sendirinya, ada seseorang yang bembacanya, seorang wanita bersurai kuning panjang yang terkepang dua, tanda kristal seperti tato menghias kening yang tertutup poni pada wajah putihnya, wanita itu itu terlihat serius melihat kitab lebih tepatnya membaca kitab di tangannya, setiap kali matanya berkedip setiap kali itupula selembar dari kitab itu terbuka.

"Tsunade, berhentilah membaca kitab itu!" Suara itu datang entah dari mana, diruangan itu tak terlihat siapapun, selain wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti keresahanku Kakashi." Seakan tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya Tsunade membalas seruan itu.

"Kau sudah membaca kitab itu ribuan kali, kita hanya harus mempersiapkan rencana." Kembali suara tanpa sosok itu bergema.

"Apa kau berhasil menemukan mereka semua?" Tsunade menutup kitab yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

 _'_ _Buushhh'_

Tiba-tiba, dihadapannya muncul sesosok pria tinggi, berambut putih perak yang mencuat melawan grafitasi, wajah yang tertutup masker menandakan betapa misteriusnya pria ini. Dan lagi jarak antara kemunculan pria perak ini dengan Tsunade hanya beberapa centi.

"Dengan dua anak yang kubawa tadi, semuanya sudah siap, Tsunade-Sama."

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku Kakashi!" Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang akan selalu menghiasi wajahnya ketika berhadapan dengan pria yang satu ini, dan itu berhasil menimbulkan senyum tipis tak terlihat dalam masker Kakashi.

"Baik Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi mundur selangkah, dengan jelas melihat wajah gadis yang telah dia buat menjadi wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, menjijikkan!"

"Bersiaplah kita akan mengumpulkan mereka nanti, _Cup-_." Kecupan halus mendarat di bibir Tsunade, sebelum Tsunade mengedipkan mata Kakashi telah menghilangkan dirinya lagi meninggalkan ruangan pribadi itu.

"Kakashi-Kun..." Kini wajah Tsunade depenuhi dengan semburat merah, namun dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali memfokuskan pikiran pada masalah besar yang akan menimpa _Olimpus_ jika dia dan Kakashi tidak bertindak cepat.

[Sakura]

Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku di sini, pria berambut perak itu yang membawaku, dia mengatakan aku adalah salah satu yang terpilih. Seingatku aku mengalami kecelakaan, mobilku ditabrak tidak ada yang aku ingat setelahnya, tiba-tiba suara pria membangunkanku ya pria perak itu, dia membawaku ke kastil besar ini, saat ku meminta penjelasan dia hanya mengatakan _"Kau akan tahu segera."_ Dan di sinilah aku, duduk di berhadapan dengan cermin, memandangi wajahku yang sedikit berubah, wajahku kini pucat, sudah beberapa kali aku memoles wajahku tapi tetap saja tak berubah. Ah iya satu lagi keanehan tiap kali aku terluka, segera luka itu sembuh kembali, bukan cuma itu tikus, burung, hingga ikan aku bisa menyembuhkan maupun menghidupkan mereka, pertama aku kaget dengan diriku sendiri, tapi semua itu terjawab ketika aku bertemu Tenten.

"Nona, bersiaplah sebentar lagi akan ada pertemuan." Ah itu tenten, dia seorang _Elf_ tubuhnya kecil sekali mirip peri, bajunya dari kelopak bunga kadang aku sendiri yang membuatkannya baju entah itu dari dedaunan atau dari ranting pohon, pernah kubuatkan baju dari kain tapi tenten menolak katanya makhluk sebangsanya tidak bisa memakai sesuatu selain dari alam.

Tenten menjelaskan semuanya padaku, tentang kekuatan yang aku miliki, tentang tujuan keberadaanku disini. Selama ini Tentenlah yang menemaniku, mengajariku mengendalikan kekuatan ini, dan dia teman yang baik.

"Jangan-jangan semuanya sudah lengkap?" Ku tatap tenten yang tengah merapikan rambutku, dia suka sekali memainkan rambut panjangku ini.

"Benar nona, semuanya sudah lengkap, makanya nona harus bersiap." Bersiap yang dimaksud Tenten bukanlah bersiap biasa, aku harus menyiapkan diri, terutama mentalku.

"Ayo Tenten!" Kuambil jubah putih berbulu yang bisa menutup seluruh badan hingga kepalaku, pada penutup kepalanya ada sebuah kain yang jatuh menutupi wajahku, seperti inilah penampilanku, aku tidak mau seorangpun melihat wajah maupun kulitku yang aneh. Selain itu dengan jubah ini aku selalu merasa hangat, entah kenapa hanya di dalam kamar ini aku merasa hangat selebihnya diluar sana terasa begitu dingin, bahkan bisa kurasakan tulangku membeku akibat udara dingin diluar, ketikan kutanyakan kepada Tenten dia hanya menggeleng tidak tahu dan untuk mengatasi hal itu Tenten membuatkanku jubah ini.

Tenten mengikutiku keluar, menuju tempat pertemuan, suara kakiku yang beradu dengan lantai bergema menandakan begitu sepinya tempat ini.

[Sasuke]

Sebenarnya pria yang berjalan dihadapan kami ini siapa, dan ingin membawa kami kemana? Aku dan si rubah Naruto, berjalan mengikuti seorang pria berambut perak, wajahnya tidak bisa kukenali karena dia memakai masker, kulirik Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya dan Naruto membalasku dengan tatapan yang sama. Kalau tidak salah ingat aku ketiduran setelah Naruto membawakanku kopi, dan sekarang aku dan Naruto berada disini. Baru saja kami melewati gerbang besar, di depan kami sekarang ada kastil. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara kami hingga kami memasuki kastil.

"Hei, Rambut perak, kau mau membawa kami kemana sebenarnya?!" Kuamini ucapan Naruto dengan menutup mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kami berhenti di depan pintu besar yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

[Normal]

Kakasih memasuki ruang pertemuan dengan dua orang dibelakangnya, kedua orang itu memakai jubah bisa, yang satu berambut kuning dan berkulit tang dan yang satunya lagi tak jelas wajahnya karena dia memakai penutup kepala jubahnya. Kakashi mengantar mereka duduk pada dua kursi kosong, dan semuanya telah lengkap.

Ruangan pertemuan itu begitu luas, ada 12 kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah tiang emas yang tinggi menjulang, tak beberapa jauh dari ke 12 kursi ini ada singgahsana dengan sepasang unicorn pada kedua sisinya. 12 kursi itu kini telah diduduki oleh sosok yang berbeda-beda, tak ada yang saling pandang, dan tak ada suara, hening hingga Kakashi memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Maaf jika aku membawa dan mengumpulkan kalian di tempat ini tanpa penjelasan, karena aku tidak berwenang menyampaikannya secara langsung." Seperti biasa setelah mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kakashi tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun tak lama dia muncul kembali di hadapan singgahsana yang kosong.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada kalian." Semua pandangan orang yang berada di ruangan itu kecuali Kakashi tertuju pada sosok yang tiba-tiba datang, dia terbang di udara begitu jelas suara kepakan sayap burung berwarna putih pada punggungnya. Perlahan dia turun menuju singgah sana di mana ada Kakashi di sana, gaun hijau yang dikenakannya begitu indah, ada beberapa kilauan pada gaunnya, dan rambut kuning panjangnya lebih dahulu menyentu lantai, tak lupa mahkota kecil yang menghias kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Tsunade, dan tempat ini adalah _Olympus_." Tsunade memandang setiap wajah asing di depannya, pandangan mereka penuh tanya dan haus akan jawaban.

"Dahulu, ratusan tahun yang lalu, wajah _Olympus_ tidak seperti ini, perang mengakibatkan ini semua. Sang raja _Olympus_ Zeus beserta para dewa pengikutnya berperang hebat melawan _Titan_ iblis tertinggi, dan Zeus serta pasukannya kalah, mereka melarikan diri ke kasti ini. Namun sebelum _Titan_ berhasil mengejar, Zeus terlebih dahulu menyegel _Olympus_ dengan mengorbankan para dewa dan dewi, dan kemudian menyegel dirinya sendiri. Sebelum penyegelan itu Zeus menyadari bahwa suatu saat kotak pandora yang di rebut para Titan akan kembali membahayakan _Olympus,_ bukan hanya _Olympus_ tapi akan berakibat pada dunia manusia. Maka Sang Zeus meninggalkan kitab yang berisi cara untuk mencegah terbukanya kotak pandora, sekaligus menyegel dunia manusia dari bahaya _Titan_ yang tak akan pernah menyerah menghancurkan dan menguasai."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kami?!" Pria bergigi hiu? Memotong penjelasan Tsunade, sepertinya dia tidak sabar dengan penjelasan Tsunade yang baginya bertele-tele itu.

"Dan kalian lah cara itu!" Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya, berat baginya untuk menjelaskan kepada anak-anak di depannya ini, Tsunade tahu akan tersuguh takdir yang begitu mengerikkan bagi mereka dan Tsunade lah yang akan mengantar mereka pada takdir itu. Tsunade merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya, memberinya kekuatan untuk kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya dan Tsunade tahu siapa itu.

"Dalam kitab itu dijelaskan, ada 12 belas manusia yang akan menjadi cawan bagi 12 dewa besar _Olympus,_ dan kalian lah cawan itu." Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasannya, menunggu suara yang akan muncul dari para cawan menuntut Tsunade untuk memberikan penjelasan lanjutan.

"Maksudmu kami, yang ada di sini akan menjadi dewa?" Seorang wanita bersurai kuning panjang yang diikat tinggi itu memandang Tsunade dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kalian tidak akan menjadi dewa, hanya kekuatan dewa saja yang akan kalian miliki, selebihnya kalian tetaplah manusia." Balas Tsunade

"WOAAAHHH SUGOOOIIII." Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang baru saja datang dengan Kakashi berteriak kencang, matanya berbinar dia begitu senang rupanya.

"Terus bagaimana dengan kehidupan kami di dunia manusia? Sepertinya aku tertidur sebelum akhirnya bangun di tempat ini." Kini lelaki berambut panjang coklat ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Memang, untuk membawa kalian terlebih dahulu kalian harus tertidur, lebih tepatnya wujud dan roh kalian harus terpisah barulah Kakashi bisa membawa kalian ke _Olympus_ ini, perlu kalian ketahui ada perbedaan waktu antara dunia manusia dengan Olympus, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan tubuh kalian di sana, walaupun bertahun-tahun waktu yang berlalu di _Olympus_ , di dunia manusia waktunya tidak akan berjalan."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku menolak untuk dijadikan cawan oleh mu!" Suara dingin tiba-tiba terdengar dari seorang yang datang bersama pria kuning tadi wajahnya tak terlihat akibat tertutup jubah, begitu dinginnya suara itu hingga keadaan ruangan itu pun berubah tegang dan hening.

"Kalian tidak bisa menolak, kalian lah yang terpilih, dan jika kalian tidak mau maka kalian sendirilah yang membahayakan dunia manusia dan _Olympus_ , dan aku tidak akan segang membunuh kalian!"

Keadaan makin hening dan tegang, hingga Kakashi kembali mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi... Sudah jelas kalian mau tidak mau harus menjadi cawan atas 12 dewa _Olympus_."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, berapa lama aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan ini?" Dengan suara malas lelaki berambut seperti nanas? Itu mengeluarkan isi kepala yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Untuk beberapa waktu kalian akan belajar mengendalikan kekuatan kalian di kastil ini, setelah itu bersama-sama kita akan merebut kembali kotak pandora yang berada di tangan para Titan dan melakukan penyegelan pada dunia manusia kemu_"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Lelaki berambut nanas itu memotong perkataan Kakashi, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memandang bosan ke arah Kakashi.

"KAMI LEBIH TIDAK MEMILIKI WAKTU!" Angin kencang menyeruak dari tubuh Tsunade, meyapu seluruh isi ruangan pertemuan itu berakibat pada setiap kursi yang mereka duduki mundur seketika, begitupun dengan lelaki berambut nanas itu terdorong kebelakang dan duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Kotak pandora adalah kotak kutukan berisi kejahatan, jika kotak itu terbuka dan menyebar kedunia manusia, dewa setingkat Zeus sekalipun tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa! Lancang sekali kau berbicara waktu disaat seperti ini!" Kembali Tsunade berbicara dengan nada amarah.

"Tenangkan dirimu Tsunade, mereka hanya anak-anak yang belum tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi, kita di sini untuk membimbing, bukan untuk menakuti mereka." Kakasih merangkul Tsunade, berusaha menenangkannya akan gawat jika Tsunade tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, kastil ini pasti akan roboh seketika. Dan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi berhasil, Tsunade memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan hati dan meredakan emosinya, Kakashi benar mereka hanya belum mengetahui apa-apa.

"Hahhh..." Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega

"Selanjutnya kalian akan mengenal guru yang akan mengajari cara mengendalikan kekuatan yang kalian miliki." Lanjut Kakashi.

Tak berselang lama setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu ruang pertemuan itu terbuka memperlihatkan dua sosok perempuan dan laki-laki. Kedua orang itu berjalan melewati 12 cawan yang memandang intes kearah mereka, hingga sampai di sebelah Kakashi.

Laki-laki yang berada di samping Kakashi berperawakan kekar dengan janggut dan kumis yang menghias wajahnya tak lupa sebatang rokok yang setia menempel pada mulutnya, penampilannya sedikit err- terbuka, dia hanya memakai celana kain gelap yang lebar dengan sepatu dengan sudut rucing mirip sepatu yang dipakai para jin, dadanya yang terbuka menonjolkan otot kekar dengan beberapa luka goresan disana, lelaki ini bukan lelaki sembarangan. Disebelahnya berdiri dengan anggun wanita yang setiap tubuhnya dibalut dengan kain sutra putih yang begitu halus, yang aneh adalah di sekeliling tubuhnya ada kabut tipis menyerupai awan yang selalu mengikuti setiap pergerakannya, seulas senyum tertera di wajah cantiknya, berbeda dari laki-laki di sebelahnya wanita ini membawa aura yang bagus.

"Laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingku ini adalah Asuma, Asuma yang akan mengajari kalian cara berperang menggunakan kekuatan kalian, dan disebelahnya adalah istri dari Asuma, Kurenai, Kurenai lah yang akan memandu kalian mengendalikan kekuatan dewa itu." Kakashi mengenalkan Asuma dan Kurenai, kedua orang itu hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Selanjutnya mari melangkah ketujuan utama kita, mengetahui kekuatan apa yang kalian miliki dan mengetahui cawan dewa siapa yang kalian miliki." Kakashi menepuk kedua tangannya seperti memanggil seseorang, Tsunade, Asuma, dan Kurenai seketika mundur menjauh dari sisi Kakashi. Dan sepersekian detik dari sang waktu munculah sosok hewan seperti rubah berwarna merah, rubah itu dikelilingin oleh api dan yang mengejutkan rubah itu memiliki sembilan ekor. Rubah itu terlihat berlari mengelilingi setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu, jelas dia berlari tapi keempat kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Kurama!" Kakashi memanggil rubah itu dengan nama Kurama, mendengar namanya terpanggil rubah itu segera mendekati Kakashi.

"Kuramalah yang akan mendeteksi kekuatan kalian." Kakashi membiarkan Kurama maju beberapa langkah darinya.

"Se-seekor rubah?" Gadis berambut indigo tampak menundukkan kepalanya, setelah menyadari semua orang di ruangan itu menjadikannya objek pandangan.

"Kau buta ya.. tentu saja itu rubah bodoh!" Suara lain bersumber dari seorang gadis yang memakai kaca mata tampak kesal dengan gadis indigo yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu KACA MATA!" Dengan suara cempreng yang menggema, lelaki berambut kuning berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"KAU!" Gadis berkaca mata kini geram memandang tajam ke arah lelaki kuning yang tiba-tiba ikut campur itu.

"Ehemm, maaf mengganggu tapi ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita selesaikan sekarang!" Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada, memberikan tanda kepada lelaki kuning untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya, sementara gadis berkaca mata itu membuang pandangannya, Kakashi melirik gadis indigo yang menyembunyikan wajah dan memaikan jemari tangannya, lucu pikir Kakashi.

"Kita mulai, jadi setiap yang aku sebutkan namanya, silahkan maju menemui Kurama." Jelas Kakashi

"Nara Shikamaru!"

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Secret of My Heart'_**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret of My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :SasuSaku, NaruHina dll**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dll**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Enjoy ~

[Shikamaru]

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, yang pasti ini bukan mimpi. Pahaku mungkin sudah membiru akibat kucubiti sedari tadi, dan itu membuktikan ini bukanlah mimpi, kalau ini bukan mimpi lalu apa? Dan lagi semua wajah yang ada di sini begitu asing kecuali satu orang, adik si brengsek Kimimaro itu, si gigi hiu ada di sini akan merepotkan jika aku kembali berurusan dengannya. Lamunanku buyar ketika Kakashi memanggil namaku, apa yang sedari tadi di ocehkan Kakashi sama sekali tidak bisa tercerna oleh otakku, dia akan memberiku kekuatan dewa? Cih! Jangan bercanda.

 **.**

[Normal]

Shikamaru meninggalkan tempat duduknya, berjalan menemui Kurama yang nampak mengerikkan, dengan arahan Kakashi sampailah dia tepat di depan Kurama, seiring langkahnya tak terhitung Shikamaru mengucapkan kata _"Merepotkan!"_ entah itu dalam hati maupun meluncur langsung dari mulutnya.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Suara Kurama yang menggelegar bak petir menyapu seluruh ruangan, bagi orang yang pertama kali mendengar suaranya akan bergetar ketakutan, sama seperti ekspresi wajah Shikamaru yang tepat berada di depannya, wajah datar Shikamaru berubah tegang, matanya melebar menatap langsung Kurama, Shikamaru merasakan pergerakannya terkunci, jika bisa sudah sedari tadi dia lari dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau pemalas, sering mengeluh dengan sesuatu yang kau anggap merepotkan, tapi walau begitu kau adalah manusia yang cerdas, IQ yang mencapai 200 memungkinkanmu dijadikan pemimpin dalam perang, kunobatkan kau menerima cawan dewa _Apollo_ sang dewa matahari."

Setelah Kurama menyelesaikan ucapannya, cahaya yang sangat silau mengelilingi tubuh Shikamaru hingga tak terlihat, namun perlahan cahaya itu meredup menampakkan wujud Shikamaru yang telah berubah. Shikamaru menggenggam sebuah panah emas yang melengkung, jubah merah berkibar menutupi punggungnya, Sebelas manusia lain di ruangan itu mengerjabkan mata takjub, dan menanti nasib yang sama seperti Shikamaru. Tsunade dan Kakashi terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima keputusan Kurama, mereka tahu Kurama tidak pernah salah memilih cawan para dewa, mengingat Kurama adalah hewan suci yang selalu dijaga dan dilindungi sang raja Zeus.

"Selamat datang Nara Shikamaru, sang Apollo!" Kakashi menundukkan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Tsunade, Kurenai, dan Asuma.

"Selanjutnya, Sabaku Gaara." Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya setelah mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk kembali.

Sama seperti Shikamaru, lelaki berambut merah, kulit putih, dan lingkaran hitam pada kedua matanya, Gaara. Gaara melangkah menemui Kurama yang telah menantinya, Gaara tak menyadari ada mata biru yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Sabaku Gaara! Kau egois, mencintai diri sendiri, dan hidup hanya untuk kesenanganmu saja, tapi dibalik itu semua kau adalah orang yang setia pada pertemanan. kunobatkan kau menerima cawan makhluk suci _Hydra_ Sang naga." Dan kembali tubuh Gaara diselimuti dengan cahaya kemudian seiring redupnya cahaya penampilan Gaara pun berubah. Mahkota naga berwarna ungu melekat pada kepalanya menyisakan rambut merah yang keluar di beberapa sisinya, tak lupa jubah ungu yang jika dilihat lebih rinci ada sisik naga di sana.

Gaara mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Dan berlanjut pada manusia-manusia yang akan menerima cawan dewa lainnya.

" Yamanaka Ino!" Kurama kembali menyebut satu nama, dan berhasil membuat mata Gaara yang baru sama mendudukkan dirinya melebar, dia tidak asing dengan nama yang baru saja disebut Kurama.

"Kau gadis yang pemarah, centil, dan juga cerewet. Tapi kau memiliki paras yang cantik, dan begitu mencintai keluarga, kunobatkan kau menerima cawan dewi _Aphrodite_ sang dewi cinta." Yamanaka ino berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, rambut yang tadinya dikuncir kini terurai dengan berbagai macam bunga mawar yang menghias surai kuningnya, kain yang melilit tubuhnyapun tampak transparan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, bahunya tak tertutup kain menunjukkan leher jenjang yang dipercantik oleh kalung berlambangkan bunga mawar putih, tak ada yang bersuara melihat penampilan Ino, Ino sendiripun kaget dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Melihat penampilan Ino sebuah seringai muncul pada wajah pucat yang sedari tadi memandang Ino tanpa berkedip.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Kembali Kurama memanggil nama pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang, wajahnya tanpa dan berwibawah, setelah mengelus bahu gadis yang duduk disebelahnya, Hyuuga Neji melangkah menemui Kurama.

"Kau adalah orang yang cerdas dan begitu percaya diri, kau juga tegas dalam setiap tindakanmu, kunobatkan kau menerima cawan dewa _Ares_ sang dewa perang." Seketika Neji berubah, tubuhnya dibalut pakaian perang yang terbuat dari perunggu murni, terlihat begitu berat namun Neji sama sekali tidak merasakan beratnya pakaian itu, ada tombak besar yang digenggamnnya, dan jubah merah darah mengelilingi tubuhnya menyembunyikan sebuah perisai dibaliknnya. Neji menarik sudut bibirnya menandakan dia tidak keberatan dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Kurama kembali memanggil nama seorang gadis yang disentuh Neji tadi. Sebagian dari orang-orang diruangan itu terkejut mengetahui bahwa diantara mereka ada yang bersaudara.

"Adik dari sang dewa perang _Ares,_ Kau gadis yang pemalu, gadis yang lemah lembut itu adalah sifat alami yang tidak bisa kau ubah, tapi dibalik itu kau memiliki tekad yang kuat, kunobatkan kau menerima cawan dewi _Dryad_ sang peri hutan." Sama seperti Ino, Hinata tidak memiliki jubah tapi digantikan oleh sayap tipis berwarna hijau pada punggungnya, dan semejak Hinata mengepakkan sayapnya, kakinya tak menyentuh tanah lagi. Hinata cukup kaget dengan penampilannya, namun setelah melihat kupu-kupu kecil yang keluar dari rambutnya bukan hanya satu tapi ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang memiliki warna berbeda beterbangan mengelilingi tubuhnya, Hinata tersenyum hatinya yang sedari tadi menegang kini kembali damai. Hinata kembali ketempat duduknya, tidak dengan berjalan kaki tentunya.

"Kau cantik, hehe..." Pemuda berambut kuning yang sempat berdebat karena Hinata berbisik ketika Hinata melewati tempat dimana pemuda itu duduk, berdampak pada munculnya seburat merah tipis pada kedua pipi Hinata, dalam hati Hinata hanya bisa berucap terima kasih.

"Karin." Setelah mendengar namanya terpanggil, gadis bersurai merah itu melangkah menemui Kurama.

"Kau gadis yang keras kepala namun cukup kritis, kunobatkan kau menerima cawan _Medusa_ sang dewi ular." Seketika ular satu persatu muncul dari berbagai sudut ruangan, untuk kesekian kalinya penghuni ruangan itu dibuat kaget dengan berbagai kejadian yang menurut mereka di luar logika. Ular-ular yang memiliki jenis bermacam-macam itu mengeliling Karin, bukan hanya ular kecil saja namun satu jenis ular piton besar melilit tubuh Karin dan melebur kedalam tubuh Karin menjadikannya baju yang sangat ketat. Penampilan Karin begitu mengerikkan, namun wajah karin menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Shimura Sai." Kandidat cawan berikutnya, wajahnya yang pucat serta senyum yang aneh terpajang di wajah itu membuatnya tidak bisa di tebak.

"Kau adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditebak, pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi, tapi kau juga mudah empati kunobatkan kau menerima cawan dewa Hermes sang pengembara." Sai dianugrahi sebuah tongkat dengan sepasang sayap pada kedua sisinya, kemudian pada batang tongkat itu ada lambang sepasang ular yang saling melilit, penampilan Sai pun berubah, seperti kebanyakan dewa Yunani tubuh Sai terlilit kain putih, dengan mengenakan sepasang sepatu yang memiliki sayap. Sai menerima penampilannya dengan senyum yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Suigetsu." Kembali Kurama menyeruakan sebuah nama.

"Kau adalah orang yang sombong dan suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, tapi dibalik itu kau pekerja keras belajarlah di sini dan hilangkan sifat-sifat burukmu itu, kunobatkan kau menerima cawan dari _Lucifer_ sang iblis _Olympus."_ Sugetsu berubah menjadi sosok yang bertanduk dan memiliki ekor kecil dengan ujung yang runcing, Suigetsu tidak memakai baju hanya memakai celana kain hitam dengan sayap kecil hitam yang menghias punggung polosnya.

"Kabuto." Pemuda yang telihat memperbaiki letak kacamatanya itu berdiri, semua tampak heran dengan pemuda yang tak disadari keberadaannya.

"Kabuto, kau lelaki yang sopan, tapi ada sifat sadis dalam diri yang selalu kau tutupi, kuharap kau bisa menghilangkan sifat burukmu itu. Kunobatkan kau menerima cawan salah satu dewa tertinggi Hades sang dewa kematian." Setelah Kurama menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ruangan dipenuhi aura yang menyeramkan, menyadari hal itu kupu-kupu yang mengelilingi tubuh Hinata kembali bersembunyi di balik rambut panjang Hinata, begitupun dengan ular yang ada pada tubuh Karin terus mendesis menandakan adanya ancaman.

Awan hitam mengelilingi tubuh Kabuto, yang tampak pertama adalah tongkat panjang dengan dua tanduk yang runcing pada ujung tombaknya, ujung tombak itu mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam, kemudian nampaklah tubuh Kabuto yang terlilit baju besi berwarna hitam dengan jubah hitam yang terlihat terkoyak oleh api hitam pada setiap sisi tubuhnya, tak ada tanda bahwa api itu akan padam.

"Kakashi, perasaan aku tidak enak." Tsunade melangkah menemui Kakashi, dan membisikkan keresahannya.

"Tenanglah Tsunade!" Kakashi menggenggam tangan wanitanya itu berusaha menenangkannya, namun tanpa Tsunade ketahui Kakashi merasakan hal yang sama, _"ada yang aneh pada pemuda ini semoga saja perasan ku salah."_ Kakashi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Kabuto menjauh dari hadapan Kurama dengan seringai yang berhasil dia sembunyikan dan semoga rencana besar yang telah dia susun bisa tersembunyi layaknya seringai liciknya itu. Kurama menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kabuto, tapi dia berusaha untuk tampak normal setidaknya pilihannya bukanlah pilihan yang salah.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kurama memandang wajah Naruto yang dihiasi cengiran itu, apa anak ini tidak memiliki rasa takut? Pikir kurama.

"Kau anak yang bodoh, ka_"

"Apa? Aku tidak bodoh, dasar rubah!" Sebelum Kurama menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat, bibir yang dikrucutkan serta mata yang disipitkan khas Naruto, tak lupa tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Hahahahaa... Aku memang rubah, bocah hahahaaa..." Kurama tertawa, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kurenai bahkan Asuma memandang Kurama kaget, tidak biasanya Kurama tertawa, ini akan menarik pikir mereka bersamaan. Suasana mengerikkan yang ditinggalkan oleh Kabuto tadi lenyak seiring tertawanya Kurama.

"Karena kau berani menentangku bocah, maka kunobatkan kau menerima cawan dewi Athena sang dewi kebijaksanaan, dari semua dewa _Olympus_ hanya Athena yang berani beradu mulut denganku." Naruto begitu bercahaya, bukan hanya cahaya dari tubuhnya tapi baju yang dikenakanya juga mengeluarkan cahaya emas, Naruto juga memiliki tongkat dengan lambang bulan pada ujungnya.

"HUAAAA... Apa aku bisa menjual diriku sendiri! Aku pasti mahal!"Ocehan Naruto membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu menyunggingkan senyum terutama Tsunade yang cekikitan di balik bahu Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Nama itu menggema di seluruh ruangan, kepala ke 10 cawan dewa itu terangkat kaget (kecuali Naruto) menatap lelaki yang melangkah menuju Kurama dengan wajah tertutup jubah itu. Bagaimana mereka tidak mengetahui keluarga Uchiha, salah satu keluarga terkaya bukan cuma di berbagai negara bahkan dunia.

"Dari penampilanmu sudah menunjukan bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang misterius, kau jenius dan sangat haus dengan ilmu maka dari itu kunobatkan kau menerima cawan satu dari dewa tertinggi _Poseidon_ sang dewa lautan, penguasa seperempat dunia."

Angin bertiup kencang, bukan cuma angin tapi diselingi oleh petir, petir itu menyambar tubuh Sasuke membuat semua orang terperangah dengan kejadian itu, sebuah tongkat trisula dengan petir yang menyala pada setiap ujung trisulanya berada pada genggaman erat tangan kanan Uchiha bungsu itu, dengan memakai baju perang gelap serupa baju yang dikenakan Neji namun aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke berbeda, bukan aura mengerikan seperti yang dikeluarkan tubuh Kabuto, tapi ini adalah aura dingin yang mencekik, tubuh tegap sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya memperlihatkan wajah tirus dengan mata onyx yang menusuk tajam, tampan dan juga mengerikkan.

Setelah membungkukkan bandan tanda hormat pada Kurama, Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan suasana dingin yang masih kental. Tak ada yang bersuara ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati beberapa kursi yang diduduki oleh cawan-cawan dewa.

"Terakhir, Haruno Sakura."

[Sakura]

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Tenten?" Sakura berbisik kepada Tenten yang duduk di bahunya.

"Maksud Anda nona?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak paham dengan yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Kau liat sendiri Tenten, semuanya berubah sesuai cawan yang mereka dapat, bagaimana denganku?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, melihat Tenten yang sedang berpikir sepertinya hal ini luput dari pemikiran Tenten.

 _"_ _Terakhir, Haruno Sakura."_ Sakura mendengar namanya dipanggil, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu Tenten berpikir.

Sakura berdiri berjalan menuju Kurama, Sakura tahu banyak mata yang memandang penampilannya yang aneh, termasuk pemuda yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai dewa _Poseidon_ , Sasuke berjalan dan berpapasan dengan Sakura, Sakura menatap wajah Saskuke dari balik kain penutup wajahnya, pemuda yang aneh pikir Sakura. Namun Sakura sedikit pangling, walau aneh pemuda ini tampan.

"Kau adalah gadis yang memiliki banyak bakat, hati yang tulus memudahkan banyak orang memanfaatkan ketulusanmu itu, dengan ini kunobatkan kau seba_"

"Tunggu Kurama-San!" Sakura berbisik berharap Kurama mendengar bisikannya dan itu berhasil. Kurama membatalkan penobatannya, berakibat pada ekspresi orang-orang yang keheranan dengan Kurama yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kurama-San..." Sakura tahu Kurama sedang menunggu penjelasan dari Sakura, dengan suara bergetar Sakura menyampaikan keberatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan kulitku yang aneh." Walaupun wajahnya tertutup kain tetap saja Kurama bisa melihat wajah memohon Sakura.

"Kurama-San, Kakashi-San, dan Tsunade-Sama, apa kalian tidak salah memilih aku?" Masih dengan berbisik Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kakashi dan Tsunade yang berdiri di belakang Kurama. Tsunade mendekati Sakura, mengeluarkan sebelah tangan Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik jubah tebalnya, menggenggam tangan pucat itu dengan hangat.

"Kami tidak akan salam memilih Sakura, kau lah yang pertama kali Kakashi bawa ke Olympus ini, kau juga telah belajar banyak dari _Elf_ itu dan kau bisa menguasai dengan cepat kekuatanmu ini, bisa-bisanya kami berpikir kalau kami salah pilih." Tsunade memahami keresahan Sakura apa lagi Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya di dunia manusia.

"Kurama, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" Tsunade melepaskan tangan Sakura, kembali ketempatnya berdiri dengan pesan yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kurama.

[Normal]

"Dan sekarang ku nobatkan kau sebagai cawan dewi Hera sang dewi pelindung." Kurama menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan helaan nafas lembut. Semua orang dibuat keheranan, tidak ada yang terjadi pada gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, tidak seperti cawan yang lain, Sakura tidak mengalami perubahan apapun, bahkan wajahnya masih tertutup.

Sakura berjalan meninggalakan Kurama setelah penobatannya selesai, Kurama menatap Tsunade, dan Tsunade membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa kalian bercanda! Kalian mengubah kami, dan kenapa dia tidak!" Karin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memprotes kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Sakura berbeda dari kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu berbeda? Dia spesial heh?" Suigetsu tak mau kalah

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaiakan omonganku !" Kakashi geram dengan tindakan Karin dan Suigetsu, mereka harus diajari sopan santun dalam berbicara sepertinya.

"Sakura sudah seminggu disini, dan kalian baru datang hari ini, dalam seminggu itu Sakura tidak hanya berdiam diri, dia memanfaatkan waktu mencari tahu kekuatannya sendiri."

"Cih sama saja dia dispesalkan!" Karin kembali duduk dengan kesal.

"Baik, kalian telah mengetahui kekuatan kalian, besok kalian akan mulai belajar mengendalikan kekuatan yang kalian miliki, Kurenai-San yang akan mengajari kalian, jadi besok jangan terlambat." Kakashi mengakhiri ucapannya dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Jangan menyalah gunakan kekuatan kalian, jika tidak aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi kalian!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan tatapan tajam, Kurama menghilang dengan lingkaran api yang membawanya pergi.

"Sampai ketemu besok anak-anak." Kurenai mengerdipkan sebelah matanya genit, sebelum dia dan Asuma menghilang.

"Setelah ini hidup kalian akan jauh lebih sulit, aku minta maaf telah membawa kalian ke dalam takdir yang mengerikkan ini, dan aku sangat memohon kepada kalian untuk menyelamatkan kami, kalian adalah harapan terakhir kami. Jadi kuatlah, satu pesanku jika kita berhasil merebut kotak pandora dan menyegelnya, satu harapan bisa terkabulkan. Harapan kalian semua, gabungan dari harapan kalian akan Tuhan wujudkan." Tsunade tersenyum sambil menatap ke 12 cawan di hadapannya. Dan kemudian mengeluarkan sayap yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, Tsunade terbang meninggalkan ruangan itu layaknya Tsunade datang pertama kali keruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau dengar itu Sasuke, keinginan kita akan terkabul!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

"Hey kuning tidak bisakah kau diam!" Karin membalas Naruto dengan nada mencemooh. Tak dapat disembunyikan, Karin terjerat dengan pesona Sasuke.

"Diam kau kaca mata! Dasar wanita ular!"

"Apa yang kau katakan kuning!" Karin berteriak marah, seekor ular mendesis ke arah Naruto.

"Cih orang-orang merepotkan!" Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dia ingin segera istirahat dan mengakhiri mimpi anehnya ini, lagi pula orang-orang itu sangat berisik pikirnya.

"Hinata ayo!" Neji menarik tangan Hinata membawanya keluar dari ruangan pertemuan itu.

Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan Karin, Suigetsu, dan Kabuto yang masih duduk tak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai seringai Kabuto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi..."

Tsunade mengeliat di pelukan Kakashi, tampaknya mereka telah melakukan kegiatan yang penuh dengan keringat. Selimut menutupi tubuh tanpa busana mereka.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" Tsunade memejamkan matanya

"Kita akan melatih mereka, hingga mereka siap membantu kita melawan para Titan." Kakashi mengelus rambut Tsunade yang tergerai panjang hingga menyentuh lantai di bawah kasur.

"Kemarin aku mendengar kembali suara auman mengerikan Titan di sebelah timur. Aku khawatir waktu kita tidak akan cukup." Tsunade memeluk erat Kakashi, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pastikan kita tidak akan terlambat!" Kakashi membalas pelukan Tsunade dengan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Tsunade.

 **.**

 **.**

[Sakura]

Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan, pikiranku berputar, baru saja aku mendengar sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan, penghianatan!

TBC

* * *

 **Author Note's:**

Author memohon maaf karena banyak yang berpikir kalau pairnya tidak jelas, tapi di chap 3 ini pairnya sudah kelihatan, dan di chap selanjutnya akan lebih jelas lagi. Terus ikutin J J J


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret of My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :SasuSaku, NaruHina dll**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dll**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Enjoy ~

Hidup adalah serangkaian peristiwa alami dan spontan, bagi mereka yang mengerti akan memaknai kehidupan sebagai impian, bagi mereka yang bodoh kehidupan ini adalah permainan, berbeda dengan mereka yang memiliki segalanya kehidupan mereka anggap tidak lebih dari lelucon, berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang tidak memiliki apapun kehidupan yang mereka jalani tidak lebih dari sebuah tragedi. Impian, permainan, lelucon, dan tragedi, empat hal yang akan berputar pada rotasi kehidupan 12 manusia yang menerima takdir luar biasa sebagai cawan 12 dewa Olympus, kemanakah takdir membawa rotasi kehidupan mereka? Akankah berotasi ke arah impian? Permainan? Lelucon? Ataukah takdir menjadikan hidup mereka tragedi?

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Teme!" Naruto baru saja memasuki salah satu kamar yang akan ditempati Naruto dan Sasuke, ada banyak kamar dikastil ini dan mereka bebas memilih kamar mana yang akan mereka tempati.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan malas, kepalanya berat banyak hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Kau tidak membaca koran yang waktu itu aku bawa?" Naruto menatap atap kamar, terlihat menerawang, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak nama gadis Haruno itu menjamah telinganya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membaca koranmu itu dobe!" Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di atas salah satu kasur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Haruno Sakura itu_" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu menajamkan pendengarannya, walaupun wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi tetap saja gadis yang disebutkan Naruto sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia aktris yang dikabarkan kecelakaan itu, walau aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi namanya tidak mungkin salah kan?" Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sova pajang, menatap Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergerak di hadapannya, dia tahu Sasuke tidak sedang tidur.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalkannya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita kan."

"Aku kasihan saja teme! Katanya hidup Haruno itu tidak bisa diselamatkan, tapi semoga saja aku salah, bukan dia yang ada di sini." Naruto merubah posisinya yang kini berbaring, memejamkan matanya sebelum larut menuju tidurnya. Sepertinya semua orang tampak lelah hari ini.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mengucap pelan nama Sakura, kejadian di ruang pertemuan tadi kembali menyeruak dalam ingatan Sasuke, sangat jelas Sasuke melihat bibir mungil Sakura walaupun tertutup kain, tapi yang aneh adalah kulit wajahnya pucat memang hanya kulit dagunya yang bisa Sasuke liat tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Ada sesuatu pada gadis Haruno dan Sasuke penasaran akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura diikuti Tenten berjalan melewati lorong menuju kamar Sakura, tak ada yang saling berbicara, tapi bukan suasana kaku ataupun canggung yang menyelimuti mereka, mereka hanya perkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Tenten yang sedari tadi ingin mengajak nonanya bicara namun diurungkannya, Tenten bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja semenjak pertemuan itu, tapi Tenten tahu, jika memang perlu untuk dibicarakan Sakura akan langsung memberitahu Tenten.

"Tenten." Baru saja Tenten memikirkan kapan nonanya akan bicara, dan sekarang dikejutkan dengan namanya dipanggil.

"I-iya nona." Tenteng gelagapan, melihat Sakura yang berhenti berjalan.

"Pergilah duluan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Tsunade-Sama!" Nada Sakura begitu datar.

"Nona serius ingin pergi sendiri?" Tenten memicinkan matanya, tidak biasanya Sakura berani berjalan sendiri.

"Aku memang harus pergi sendiri Tenten, tunggu saja aku dikamar." Sakura membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Tenten yang menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Kabuto?" Untuk kedua kalinya Suigetsu bertanya, dia mulai kesal melihat Kabuto yang hanya tersenyum licik tanpa penjelasan.

"Jelas merencanakan sesuatu, lihat saja wajah liciknya itu, cih memuakkan!" Karin melipat tangannya di depan dada, memandang Kabuto dengan tatapan cemooh.

"Mulutmu selalu kasar ya ular, kau memang pantas untuk diajak bekerja sama." Senyuman licik Kabuto berganti menjadi seringai. Mata karin menatap tajam Kabuto disertai desisan para ular yang menggantung di tubuhnya.

"Dengar_" Dengan menggantung ucapannya Kabuto memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Jika kita berhasil merebut kotak pandora itu apa yang kita inginkan akan terkabul."

"Ya mendengar itu, aku menerima keberadaanku di sini, hah di dunia manusia aku sedang dikejar-kejar." Suigetsu menghembuskan nafas bosannya.

"Tak dipungkiri aku memang tertarik dengan imbalan itu, kondisiku sangat tidak pantas kuceritakan!" Karinpun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Dan kalian tidak salah memahami kan kalau hanya satu permintaan yang akan terkabul, dan itu adalah gabungan dari keinginan kita semua, akan sangat menyusahkan jika keinginan mereka digabung dengan keinginan kita, itu terlalu banyak." Jelas Kabuto, Sugetsu memutar bolanya mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Kabuto.

"Memang itu akan terlalu banyak, jangan-jangan kau_"

"Mencuri kotak pandora!" Kabuto memotong ucapan Karin, memicikan mata menatap dua orang di depannya yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau gila! Itu tidak akan mungkin!" Karin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memandang Kabuto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lagipula Kurama akan membunuh kita jika dia tahu kita melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya!" Suigetsu meneruskan ucapan Karin, dan menatap Kabuto menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa kalian idiot? Pikirlah, kita memiliki kekuatan dewa, bukan tidak mungkin kita bisa lebih dahulu mengambil kotak pandora itu, lagi pula kalian mau keinginan kalian digabung dengan keinginan mereka yang bermacam-macam, aku jamin kalian tidak akan puas jika keinginan kalian digabung dengan keinginan mereka." Kabuto kembali berbicara, asap keunguan keluar dari tubuhnya menghampiri Karin dan Suigetsu, hingga asap itu terhirup oleh keduanya. Jika Kabuto tidak bisa menghasut mereka dengan perkataan makan dia akan melakukan cara lain.

Karin dan Suigetsu tampak berpikir, desisan dari ular-ular yang mengelilingi Karin menambah tegang suasana saat itu.

"Baiklah aku ikut, tapi berjanjilah keinginanku harus terjadi." Karin memecahkan kesunyian, Kabuto mengangguk membalas ucapan Karin.

"Kotak pandora ada di tangan Titan, apa kita bertiga bisa merebutnya?" Kabuto berjalan mendekatai Sugetsu yang baginya cukup menyusahkan untuk mengikutinya.

"Sugetsu, apa gunanya para cawan itu? Kita bisa memanfaatkan mereka." Seiring kata yang keluar dari mulut Kabuto asap ungupun ikut keluar dari mulutnya, menjamah seluruh wajah Sugetsu.

"Kita akan berpura-pura mengikuti setiap kegiatan mereka, dan ketika waktunya tiba kita akan mendahului mereka merebut kotak pandora itu." Kabuto menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan seringai licik, Suigetsu beserta Karin mengangguk paham, Kabuto bangga pada dirinya sendiri mengingat begitu mudanya _Lucifer_ dan _Medusa_ terhasut hanya dengan bantuan asap beracunnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dia ingin segera mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganggu kerja hatinya, membuatnya sesak setiap saat. Untuk sampai keruangan Tsunade-Sama, Sakura harus melewati ruangan pertemuan tadi. Dan Sakura keheranan melihat ruangan itu masih terbuka berarti masih ada orang di dalamnya, ruangan itu akan tertutup sendiri jika tidak digunakan. Sakura berjalan mendekati ruangan itu, samar-samar dia mendengan suara lelaki yang sedang berbicara, suaranya aneh pikir Sakura.

 _"_ _Kita akan berpura-pura mengikuti setiap kegiatan mereka, dan ketika waktunya tiba kita akan mendahului mereka merebut kotak pandora itu."_ Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu, jelas sekali pemuda yang baru saja dianugrahi kekuata dewa kematian Hades mengeluarkan ucapan yang susah dicerna oleh telinga maupun otaknya, semoga apa yang didengarkan Sakura Salah.

"Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan, pikiranku berputar, baru saja aku mendengar sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan, penghianatan!" Sakura berucap pada dirinya sendiri, memandang tidak percaya pada tiga sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, diikuti Karin dan Suigetsu.

"A-Apa yang kalian rencanakan! Aku akan memberitahu Tsunade-Sama!" Sebelum Sakura melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu sesuatu yang licin menahan pergerakannya, ular dengan cepat mengunci kudua tangan dan kaki Sakura.

"Kerjamu bagus Karin!" Kabuto menatap Karin yang hanya tersenyum licik memandang tubuh Sakura yang baginya menyedihkan itu.

"Kau datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat nona Sakura!" Sugetsu mendekati Sakura

'BUGH'

Tubuh Sakura terhempas kedinding, tidak berhenti disitu beberapa ular yang diperintahkan Karin melilit tubuh Sakura hingga terkunci sepenuhnya.

"A-Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Sakura berusaha bertanya dengan menahan sakit pada punggungnya yang terhempaskan ke dinding tadi, namun Sakura tahu sakit dipunggungnya tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Kami ingin kau tutup mulut ssssttttt..." Suara Karin yang mendesis membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Jauhkan ular ini dari ku!" Sakura membesarkan suaranya, ada ular kecil yang menjamah leher serta wajahnya.

"Sssssttttt... Kau tidak menyukai ularku, tidak kah mereka cantik?" Desis Karin kembali sembari mencium salah satu ular .

"Menjijikkan!"

"Diam kau wanita JALANG!" Karin murka, dia tidak menerima ular-ularnya dihina oleh Sakura, seketika tubuh Sakura kembali menahan sakit akibat ular-ular yang melilit tubuhnya mempererat lilitannya.

"Hentikan Karin, kau tidak boleh membunuhnya." Ucapan Kabuto berhasil menghentikan aktifitas ular karin yang tengah melilit erat.

"Biarkan Karin membunuhnya, dia mengetahui rencana kita Kabuto!" Suigetsu membalas Kabuto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kita tidak perlu membunuhnya, cukup menutup mulutnya saja." Kabuto melangkah mendekati Sakura, menyentuh bahu Karin untuk menyingkir dan kini posisi Karin yang berada dihadapan Sakura tadi diganti oleh Kabuto. Sakura memandang Kabuto dengan geram dari balik kain penutup wajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura, aktris terkenal Paris, dan kini karirnya telah berakhir."

'DEG!'

Sakura menegang mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan Kabuto, apa maksudnya dengan karirnya telah berakhir?

"Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu di dunia manusia ya?" Kabuto kembali berucap dan sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Menurut kabar kau mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan tak bisa diselamatkan, tinggal menunggu ajalmu saja." Kabuto mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan seringai puas pada wajahnya, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada Karin dan Suigetsu yang tidak mengerti tindakan Kabuto.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, lidahnya kelu tak bisa digerakkan, memang benar dia mengalami kecelakaan, tapi dia tidak tahu kondisinya akan separah itu.

"Karin lepaskan dia!" Perintah Kabuto yang langsung dilaksanakan Karin dengan menarik kembali ular-ularnya.

"Kenapa kita melepaskan dia ?" Suigetsu tidak terima. Dan ketika melihat wajah Kabuto yang nampak puas dia tidak berani membantah lagi. Setidaknya Kabuto tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Tubuh Sakura jatuh terduduk dilantai, tak tersisa tenaga bak roh yang telah meninggalkan tubuhnya, hatinya hancur mengetahui kalau tubuhnya di dunia manusia sedang kritis apalagi mendengar bahwa dia akan mati, dia tidak boleh mati secepat ini!

"Harusnya kau bersyukur masih bisa hidup di sini nona Haruno mengingat tubuhmu di sana sudah mati, tapi akan berbeda jika kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu, aku akan membuat kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan tubuhmu di dunia manusia!" Kabuto jelas melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar, dia tahu perkataanya berhasil, segera Kabuto beserta Karin dan Suigetsu meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memastikan Sakura tidak akan menyebarkan rencananya.

'Tes..tes..'

Likuid bening menetes pada lantai ruangan itu, Sakura menangis tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

'BRAKK!'

"Huaaaaa..." Suara pintu terbangting berhasil membangunkan Naruto, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang langsung mengeluarkan aura dingin siap menyerang. Namun aneh tidak ada orang yang membuka pintu itu, sampai saat sesuatu yang kecil, memiliki sayap seperti peri memasuki ruangan kamar mereka.

"Itu.."Naruto mengucek matanya, berharap dia tidak salah melihat.

"Nonaku..Nonaku.. Apa kalian melihat nonaku?" Makhluk kecil, memiliki sayap seperti peri itu berteriak panik di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya melongo melihat makhluk sekecil itu tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya, lucu pikirnya.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Sasuke menenangkan dirinya, seorang Uchiha bisa juga merasa kaget dengan suara pintu yang terdobrak sementara dia sedang tertidur, lain halnya jika Naruto yang melakukannya.

"Nonaku! Sudah sejak dari tadi dia menghilang, katanya ingin menemui Tsunade-Sama, tapi waktu aku kesana ternyata nonaku tidak kesana, aku sudah menyusuri setiap tempat tapi nonaku tidak ada!" Makhluk kecil, memiliki sayap seperti peri itu beralih terbang kedepan wajah Sasuke, menghiraukan wajah dingin Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, dia tidak peduli dengan itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah nonanya.

"Tidak sopan memasuki ruangan orang lain dengan dobrakan!" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara datarnya, memalingkan wajahnya dari makhluk kecil dihadapannya itu.

"Hei kau mini! Dari tadi kau mengatakan nona, nona, nonaaa... boro-boro kami mengetahui dimana dia, tahu siapa dia saja tidak!" Naruto menghampiri makhluk kecil itu, memicinkan matanya, meneliti setiap sudut tubuhnya, Naruto baru pertama kali melihat makhluk seperti itu.

"Jangan mengejekku bocah, aku lebih tua seratus tahun darimu, lagipula kalian mengenal nonaku, Haruno Sakura! Kalau kalian tidak melihatnya ya sudah, dasar menyebalkan!" Makhluk mini itu terbang melalui cela jendela yang terbuka, meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo dan masih heran dengan makhluk itu.

"Temee, kau dengar makhluk mini itu memanggilku bocah!"Naruto tidak terima dengar perkataan peri itu, dan Naruto kembali cengo menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak berada dikamar itu lagi.

"Semua orang di sini aneeehhh! Dan Sasuke ikut-ikutan aneeh! Dasar menyebalkaan!" Naruto ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu, bermaksud mencari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Tenten mendengus kesal, dia masih terus meruntuki dirinya karena bertanya pada orang yang salah, dan terlebih Tenten sangat merasa bersalah membiarkan Sakura pergi seorang diri. Sudah berjam-jam Sakura menghilang dan Tenten pun sudah lelah terbang keseluruh kastil ini, dan kini sayapnya nampak kusut, Tenteh harus segera mengistirahatkan sayapnya.

"Aku pulang saja, siapa tahu nona sudah pulang." Tenten beralih arah kembali ke kamar Sakura. Hari mulai gelap, Tenten mempercepat terbangnya ia merasa ngeri dengan suasana malam di Olympus, jika malam turun Olympus akan dilanda kegelapan yang mencekam tak ada lagi cahaya, selama ini yang memberi Olympus cahaya alami adalah para hewan suci, dan sekarang mereka menyembunyikan diri di tempat yang tak terjangkau oleh kejaran Titan. Tenten menambahkan kecepatan kepakan sayapnya berharap dia segera sampai, Tenten kembali meruntuki dirinya karena dia tidak menyadari telah terbang terlalu jauh, _"Semoga saja nona Sakura ada di kamar, kalau tidak bisa gawat!"_ Tenten terus berdoa untuk Sakura, ada banyak bahaya di malam hari, walaupun para iblis telah di taklukkan raja dewa _Zeus_ tetap saja mereka pembangkang terlebih _Zeus_ telah menyegel dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi _Olympus_ ratusan tahun yang lalu, para iblis akan semakin bertingkah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tempat yang jauh di bawah bumi, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kobaran api, tempat yang diselimuti suara auman, teriakan, bahkan pekikan yang mencekik, tempat berkumpulnya para Titan.

"Harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggu? Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Sebuah suara menggelegar bak petir, suara itu berasal dari raksasa yang memiliki tubuh tegap menyerupai kerbau, begitupun dengan wajahnya, berwajah kerbau dengan anting besar terpasang di hidungnya.

"Tidak akan lama lagi! Segel yang dibuat Zeus terlalu kuat untuk kita hancurkan dahulu, tapi sekarang segel itu melemah, bahkan para sekutu iblis kita sudah banyak yang berhasil menembus segel _Olympus_." Seorang raksasa lain bermata merah, yang memegang kapak dengan jubah hitam besar membesarkan suaranya agar dapat didengar oleh para Titan yang berkumpul di tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekarang saja kita menyerang!" Tuntut salah satu Titan di sana.

"Belum saatnya, kalian harus kembali meningkatkan kekuatan, kita tidak tahu kejutan apa yang sedang disiapkan si tua bangka _Zeus_ itu, dia bukan orang yang bodoh!"

"Tapi kita memiliki kotak pandora, itu yang akan membungkam mereka!" kembali salah satu dari Tintan itu bersuara.

"Kita memang memiliki kotak pandora, tapi kotak itu tidak akan berguna jika tidak digunakan di _Olympus_ , maka kita harus menguasai _Olympus_ sebelum menguasai dunia." Kembali Titan raksasa yang memegang kapak itu memberi jawaban.

"Dan sebentar lagi keinginan kita akan tercapai, Hahahahaa!" Satu Titan berteriak kencang, dan mengintruspi suasana tempat itu, semangat para Titan menggebu, mereka semua tertawa merasa yakin dengan kemenangan mutlak mereka. Sebentar lagi para Titan akan menguasai dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

"No-Nona."

Tenten baru saja memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu, betapa terkejutnya dia menyadari Sakura duduk di atas kasur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut yang tertekuk. Jubah yang tercecer dilantai, tak biasanya Sakura meletakkan jubahnya sembarangan, ada yang aneh pada nonanya, pikir Tenten.

"No-Nona a-apa yang terjadi?" Tenten mendekati Sakura, tak ada jawaban darinya. Semakin dekat semakin Tenten jelas melihat bahu Sakura bergetar, apa nonanya sedang menangis?

"Nona? Apa Tsunade-Sama mengatakan sesuatu?" Tenten berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Tsunade-Sama.

"Tenten.." Suara parau Sakura terdengar walau wajahnya masih tersempunyi pada lekukan lututnya. Tenten tak menjawab Sakura, hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tenten beri tahu padaku!" Kini Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Tenten melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah sembab dengan mata yang bengkak, masih tersisa jejak air mata di sana, pandangan Sakura kosong, dan membuat Tenten sangat khawatir.

"Ada apa nona? Kenapa Anda seperti ini?" Tuntut Tenten meminta penjelasan atas kondisi Sakura yang kacau.

"Kau tahu kondisiku di dunia manusia kan?" Tenten mengecilkan pupilnya, kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sakura, Tenten menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Sakura berteriak keras dibarengi dengan airmata yang kembali menetes pada kedua manik _Emerald_ nya, bibir sakura bergetar ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan tapi lidahnya kembali kelu terkunci.

"Jangan berani membohongiku Tenten." Suara Sakura memelan, raut kesedihan begitu terukis jelas di wajahnya, Tenten tidak tega melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya Tenten melihat Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Sebelumnya Sakura adalah gadis yang selalu menjaga kelakuannya.

Tenten terbang ke depan wajah Sakura, mengelap air mata Sakura dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, sebenarnya Tenten tahu semuanya hanya saja Tsunade-Sama memerintahkan Tenten untuk menyembunyikan kondisi Sakura. Namun melihat nonanya yang menyedihkan seperti ini membuatnya tidak tega.

"Berjanjilah nona, setelah Anda mengetahuinya, Anda tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, terlebih untuk menyakiti diri sendiri." Tenten akhirnya bersuara, namun dengan wajah yang serius.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku, ini menyiksaku banyak yang ku khawatirkan, aku tahu tubuhku tidak sedang baik-baik saja, aku merasakannya dengan jelas Tenten." Suara Sakura kembali parau, Sakura tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengucur deras, Sakura meremas dadanya begitu sesak bagian tubuhnya itu sekarang, melihat tindakan Sakura Tenten hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tenten melebarkan telapaknya, ada cahaya kehijauan yang muncul pada telapak tangan mungil Tenten dan cahaya itu melebar membentuk sebuah layar menunjukkan gambar, ada seseorang yang terbaring dengan perban di kepala membungkus surai indahnya, ada banyak kabel dan peralatan medis yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan lihat alat bantu pernapasan di hidung dan mulutnya terlihat begitu mengganggu. Melihat gambar itu Sakura melebarkan matanya, tangan yang tengah meremas dadanya dialihkan menutup mulutnya menahan suaranya yang terisak, tanpa penjelasan dari Tenten Sakura sudah mengerti bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

"Itu... Aku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam kegelapan malam yang bercampur dengan suara isakan seorang gadis, sebuah mata Onyx mengamati kegiatan dua makhluk berbeda dalam kamar yang pintunya dibiarkan tidak tertutup.

Uchiha Sasuke, sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan mata tertutup gelapnya tempat itu menyamarkan tubuhnya, Sasuke bukan sedang berdiri saja dia sedang mendengarkan percakapan dibalik dinding yang disandarinya, sebenarnya menguping bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara isakan seorang gadis, gadis yang memberinya tanda tanya Haruno Sakura sedang menangis dibalik dinding itu, karena suara tangisan itulah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak patut dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kulit nona pucat karena mengikuti kondisi tubuh asli Anda nona, begitupun dengan aura dingin yang Anda rasakan diluar sana." Tenten membongkar semua yang ingin Sakura ketahui. Masih dilihatnya Sakura tidak berkedip melihat gambar yang Tenten tunjukkan, semoga apa yang dilakukan Tenten benar.

"Semakin hari, kulitku semakin pucat, aku sudah mati!" Bibir sakura bergetar, pandangannya beralih menatap Tenten.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku!" Sakura kembali menuntut Tenten, tak ada jawaban dari Tenten selain mata yang berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi nonanya.

"Kenapa Tenten? JAWAB AKU!" Sakura memberikan tekanan pada perkataan terakhirnya, membuat Tenten sontak memundurkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau diam Tenten! Kau kasihan padaku hah? Kau tidak tega mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lebih dari sebuah MAYAT HIDUP!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Author Note's:

Sakura jadi Hera, author punya alasan knp harus Hera akan terjawab di chap-chap selanjutnya. Dan tentang persofone itu dewi juga istrinya Hades, dan yang author masukin adalah para dewa yang memang mendukung dan kekuatannya diperlukan dalam rangkaian cerita nanti, jadi maaf apabila ada dewa yang didak author masukin. Maaf buat pertanyaan" reader's yang belum sempat author bales, ntar juga terbales sendiri kok di chap-chap selanjutnya... gomen kalau masih ada kekurangan disetiap adegannya, author minta bantuannih saran buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. :) :)

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?

Bagaimana Sakura selanjutnya setelah mengetahui kondisinya?

Dan apa yang akan dilakukan pemeran" lainnya?

Kalau ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban pertanyaan author, akan author masuki idenya...

Yosh jangan bosan" ya... salam peluk :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Kulit nona pucat karena mengikuti kondisi tubuh asli Anda nona, begitupun dengan aura dingin yang Anda rasakan diluar sana." Tenten membongkar semua yang ingin Sakura ketahui. Masih dilihatnya Sakura tidak berkedip melihat gambar yang Tenten tunjukkan, semoga apa yang dilakukan Tenten benar.

"Semakin hari, kulitku semakin pucat, aku sudah mati!" Bibir sakura bergetar, pandangannya beralih menatap Tenten.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku!" Sakura kembali menuntut Tenten, tak ada jawaban dari Tenten selain mata yang berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi nonanya.

"Kenapa Tenten? JAWAB AKU!" Sakura memberikan tekanan pada perkataan terakhirnya, membuat Tenten sontak memundurkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau diam Tenten! Kau kasihan padaku hah? Kau tidak tega mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lebih dari sebuah MAYAT HIDUP!"

* * *

 **Secret of My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :SasuSaku, NaruHina dll**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dll**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Enjoy ~

Tenten hanya bisa memandang kaku Sakura yang tengah kalap dengan kenyataan. Perubahan dalam hidup Sakura begitu tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura sulit menerimanya, apalagi dia tidak boleh mati secepat ini, apa yang akan dilakukan kakeknya jika Sakura tidak ada? Sakura tidak memperdulikan karir, hanya kakeknyalah yang dia pikirkan. Takdir keberuntungan membawa Sakura ketangan kakek yang mengadopsinya setelah kedua orang tua Sakura dengan bodohnya membunuh diri mereka sendiri hanya karena kebangkrutan perusahaan, dan kakeknyalah dengan sabar mengembalikan keceriaan Sakura yang hilang dan membuatnya sukses dalam karirnya sekarang, kakeknya hanya memiliki Sakura begitupun sebaliknya.

"No-nona.." Tenten berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau mati Tenten, aku akan mengambil kotak pandora itu!" Suara Sakura yang parau berubah datar. Tubuh Tenten membeku menyadari pandangan Sakura yang berubah tajam, tak ada lagi isak tangis di wajahnya, Sakura mengeluarkan aura kebencian hingga membuat Tenten berkidik ngeri.

"No-nona a-aku akh_.." Tenten tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh kecilnya terlempar kebelakang membentur dinding dan jatuh ke lantai, aura yang dikeluarkan Sakura begitu kuat hingga Tenten tidak sanggup mendekati tubuhnya.

Sebelum Tenten bangun Sakura lebih dahulu meninggalkan kamar tanpa jubah yang selalu dikenakannya, Tenten berusaha berdiri meringis memegang bahunya yang sakit, dia harus cepat kalau tidak Sakura akan melakukan hal yang buruk.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, perlahan membuka matanya menampakkan manik _Onyx_ kelamnya, _Onyx_ itu mengarah pada sosok yang baru saja melewatinya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat gadis yang melewatinya tanpa mengedipkan mata, surai pink lembut serupa bunga sakura yang tergerai indah dengan mahkota emas kecil berbentuk silinder pada pucuk kepalanya, gaun putih yang menjuntai hinga ke paha dengan benyak goresan perak disetiap sisi gaun itu, berbeda dengan Ino dan Hinata, Sakura berpenampilan sederhana namun membuat pemilik Onyx itu kagum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku, kalau mau aku mati matikanlah, jangan jadikan aku mayat hidup seperti ini!" Sakura berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, dia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan kastil _Olympus_ , pikirannya kacau tak ada yang Sakura pikirkan selain mencari cara agar keajaiban terjadi walaupun itu mustahil, bahkan aura dingin tak dia rasakan, pekatnya gelap diluar sana tak dia hiraukan, hanya ada rasa sakit pada ulu hati yang membuatnya terus berjalan entah kemana.

Tanpa Sakura sadari kakinya telah membawanya terlalu jauh meninggalkan kastil, dan semenjak kakinya melangkah keluar dari kastil beberapa mata semerah darah telah mengawasi pergerakan Sakura. Sebenarnya para penghuni _Olympus_ sekarang dilarang untuk melakukan aktifitas pada malam hari terlebih meninggalkan kastil akan ada resiko besar yang ditemui, tapi Sakura tidak memikirkan semua itu lagi dia terus berlari menembus pekatnya gelap menuju hutan lebat yang berisi banyak kejutan.

'KREEKK'

Sakura menghentikan langkah indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu pada semak-semak di sekitarnya, karena gelap dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas Sakura melangkah kembali dan kini instingnya mengakatan kalau sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Seiring kesadaran yang mulai nampak, Sakura kini merasakan aura dingin yang menusuk kulit, dia meruntuki dirinya karena terlalu ceroboh hingga melupakan jubahnya.

"Kita punya mangsa baru teman-teman!" Suara serak muncul dari balik semak-semak di belakang Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura membalikkan badannya, kembali Sakura meruntuki diri akibat tidak tahu cara menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi diri dia lupa mempelajarinya. Jelas sekali Sakura melihat sosok kecil bertubuh merah dengan tanduk di kepalanya. _"Iblis?"_ Sakura bingung, satu persatu iblis muncul dari semak-semak dan kini telah mengelilinginya.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Sakura berusaha mengontrol suaranya untuk tidak bergetar menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Hahahahaa, mau kami! Membasmi para dewa seperti mu! Hahahaaa !" Satu suara muncul dari mereka, suara tertawa mereka begitu kencang membuat kepala Sakura pening.

"A-apa?" Kini ketakutan melumuri sekujur tubuh Sakura, bukan hanya karena dia tidak tahu cara melindungi diri, udara yang semakin membuatnya dingin hingga menusuk ke dalam tulang melemahkan tubuh Sakura.

"Apa kau tuli! Kami ingin membasmi mu!" Satu dari beberapa iblis maju mendekati Sakura yang kini mundur perlahan.

"Ku mohon, biarkan aku pergi." Sakura perlahan mundur namun dibelakangnya ada dua iblis yang menyeringai menatap Sakura layaknya makanan lezat. Dua iblis dengan cepat melompat dengan tongkat yang siap memukul Sakura.

'Bugh.. Bugh.'

Namun sebelum dua iblis itu menyentuh Sakura, tiba-tiba kedua iblis itu terhempas kebelakang seperti menerima tedangan keras.

"Menjauh darinya atau kukirim kalian ke neraka!" Suara dingin menusuk terdengar dari seorang laki-laki yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Sakura, Sakura tidak melihat wajah laki-laki itu karena Sakura hana melihat punggungnya, tapi jubah yang dia pakai cukup familiar di matanya.

Para iblis kaget dan beberapa dari mereka bergidik ngeri ketika menerima tatapan dari mata _Onyx_ yang berkilat murka dan siap memusnahkan mereka.

"K-kau! Kami tidak takut padamu!"

Mata _Onyx_ lelaki itu tertutup setelah mendengar ucapan iblis itu tergantikan oleh sedikit seringai tipis pada bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu matilah!" Seketika mata lelaki itu terbuka, bukan lagi mata Onyx yang kelam tapi telah terganti mata merah dengan tiga titik tomoe.

Dalam hitungan detik para iblis itu menjerit kesakitan, lelaki itu hanya memandang mereka tak bergerak hingga satu persatu dari iblis itu musnah menjadi abu. Sakura yang melihat kejadian dari balik punggung lelaki itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, walaupun Sakura selamat tetap saja Sakura merasa ketakutan pada lelaki yang menolongnya, begitu besar ketakutannya hingga Sakura jatuh terduduk di tanah, kakinya seperti tidak memiliki tulang lagi.

Ketika semua iblis telah lenyap, lelaki itu menutup kembali matanya menggantikan mata merahnya menjadi _Onyx_ kembali.

"Berdirilah!" Sakura melihat kaki lelaki itu berbalik, perlahan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan pupil nya mengecil mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara Sakura bergetar menyebut namanya, bagaimana bisa lelaki yang baru hari ini dibawa oleh Kakashi bisa langsung menguasai kekuatan dewanya, Sakura terus memandang Sasuke tanpa kedipan.

"Hn, berdirilah atau kau mau pulang sendiri?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih beku tak bergerak, hingga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mengetahui Sakura tidak meninggalkan tempatnya, Sasuke berbalik yang dia lihat adalah tubuh Sakura yang bergetar, Sasuke kembali menemui Sakura dan kini dia tidak berdiri malahan jongkok mengimbangi tinggi Sakura saat itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat, bibir yang bergetar, masih terlihat sisa ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Sakura.

 _"_ _Dingin!"_

 **.**

 **.**

[Sasuke]

Baru kali ini aku melihat jelas wajahnya, dia cantik. Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya? Apa karena kulitnya, tunggu apa dia masih ketakutan? Tapi iblis itu sudah mati, kenapa dia masih ketakutan? Tubuhnya bergetar, apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini? Kuberanikan diri menyentuh pipinya dan dingin! Gadis bodoh kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya dari tadi! Segera kubuka jubahku dan kulilitkan untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Aku harus cepat membawanya, kugendong dia di punggungku dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang sama dinginnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

"D-Dingin.." Suaranya begitu pelan namun jelas kudengar.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Semoga dia bisa mendengarku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu mau membawa dia kemana, yang dipikiranku cuma satu makhluk kecil bersayap itu, dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

"NONA!" Tenten kaget melihat Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke, Tenten tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura.

"Jangan berdiri saja! Apa yang harus kulakukan!" Sasuke sedikit membentak menyedari Tenten hanya melihatnya tak bergerak.

"Ce-cepat baring kan dia!" Tenten tersentak kaget segera dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk membaringkan Sakura di kamarnya, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke dengan cepat melakukan apa yang Tenten katakan.

Tenten mengambil jubah putih Sakura membawanya menutupi tubuh Sakura, kemudian Tenten menggosokkan telapak tangan Tenten dan mengarahkan ke tubuh Sakura, cahaya hijau keluar dari telapak tangan itu, menjamah seluruh tubuh Sakura. Selesailah tugas Tenten dengan melihat tubuh Sakura yang kembali normal.

"Terima kasih tuan." Tenten berbalik ke arah Sasuke, kecemasan masih terlihat diwajah tanpan itu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Sasuke masih terus memandang tubuh Sakura, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan ketakutan di hidupnya.

"Nona sudah tidak apa-apa dia sedang tidur sekarang, dan kuharap tuan tidak membeberkan kejadian ini, jika Tsunade-Sama tahu nona Sakura akan_"

"Hn, jaga dia!" Sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke memotongnya seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Tenten, setelah yakin dengan kondisi Sakura, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih tuan." Tenten membungkuk walau hanya melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, Tenten yakin bisa mempercayai pemuda itu.

"Dia pemuda yang baik nona." Tenten seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang kini memperlihatkan _Emerald_ nya setelah Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

"Emh.." Sakura hanya berguman sebelum menutup kembali matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dari mana saja kau temeee!" Naruto kesal melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung berbaring tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku lelah dobe! Jangan menggangguku sekarang!" Sasuke menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya dengan peristiwa yang baru dia alami.

"Kau tidak tahu saja aku mencarimu dari tadi, dan kenapa tempat ini begitu gelap, apa mereka tidak tahu cara memasang lampu! Untung tubuhku ini ada sinarnya dan kau tahu tadi ak_" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya menyadari Sasuke sudah tidur.

"Huh menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, sejak dari tadi pikiran Sakura hanya berkutat pada kejadian tempo hari. Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura belum sempat berterima kasih padanya, entah kenapa Sakura selalu menghindar jika bertemu dengan Sasuke, sejak Sasuke menyelamatkannya ada yang aneh pada diri Sakura dan itu benar-benar tidak membuatnya nyaman. Sakura kembali menggelengkan wajahnya mengingat dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat waktu dia digendong, dan hal itu berhasil membuat semburat merah mengias wajah pucatnya.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, Sakura juga sudah minta maaf pada Tenten dan kini bersahabat kembali dengannya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Tenten. Latihanpun telah tiga hari dilaluinya, dan sekarang adalah latihan yang benar-benar dia tunggu, latihan berperang dari Asuma-Sensei.

"Nona bersiaplah, latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" Tenten muncul tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah larut dalam khayalannya.

"Ada apa nona? Wajah nona merah? Nona tidak enak badan?" Pertanyaan Tenten yang begitu menuntut membuat Sakura gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ayo pergi!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, setelah memakai jubah dia meninggallkan ruangan itu, Tenten hanya bisa melihat nonanya keheranan.

Sakura menyusuri lantai kramik kastil yang walaupun tak ada yang membersihkannya tetap tak akan terlihat kotor, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dia sudah tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan kekuatannya, hari ini latihan diadakan diluar kastil jadi dia harus berangkat lebih awal, mengingat hanya Sakura yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat, yang paling cepat adalah Sai, sama seperti Kakashi, Sai bisa _teleportasi,_ dan sisanya bisa berlari dengan cepat. Lalu Sakura disinilah dia sekarang berusaha mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap, kita akan mulai latihannya sekarang!" Suara bariton Asuma berhasil mengalihkan perhatian 12 cawan yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Ta-tapi A-Asuma-Sensei, Sakura-Chan belum datang." Hinata dengan gugup mencoba menunda latihannya, dia tahu Sakura pasti tidak akan melewatkan latihan ini.

" _Tch_ Gadis itu selalu saja terlambat." Ucap Suigetsu dengan nada bosan.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita menunggu sebentar." Ino yang tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"Tidak usah menunggu!" Dengan melipat tangan di depan dadanya Asuma menjawab semua yang dikatakan muridnya. Kata-katanya itu berhasil membuat beberapa dari mereka keheranan tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya menutup matanya kini menampakkan _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap Asuma dengan tajam.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan kau Sai, tidak perlu mengikuti latihan ini, karena kekuatan kalian tidak untuk berperang, melainkan melindungi!" Semuanya tambah keheranan, tidak terkecuali Sakura yang telah tiba dan mendengar semua yang diucapkan Asuma.

"Kekuatan kalian bukan untuk melawan! Tapi walau begitu kalian tetap diperlukan, aku rasa walau tidak aku jelaskan kalian telah mengerti bagamana kemampuan kalian setelah tiga hari dibimbing oleh Kurenai." Kembali Asuma memberi penjelasan setelah melihat mereka tidak puas dengan perkataan Asuma sebelumnya. Sai hanya menganggu tanda bahwa perkataan Asuma memang benar.

"Bagus, berkelahi bukanlah gayaku!" Ino melirik Gaara yang berjarak beberapa meter dengannya sebelum berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk pergi!" Asuma mengeraskan suaranya ketika melihat Ino ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tetaplah disini, lihat latihan ini sampai selesai!"

"Ahh, memang apa gunanya aku tetap disini." Ino memutar bola matanya, sebelum kembali duduk pada batu besar itu.

"Hinata, baguslah kau tidak perlu melakukan hal berat ini." Neji mengelus punggung Hinata, dia bersyukur adiknya tidak akan ikut dalam perang dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Sensei!" Sakura berteriak berjalan mendekati Asuma yang menatapnya tajam. Berbeda dengan Ino, Hinata maupun Sai, Sakura tidak menerima apa yang Asuma katakan, dia ingin mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini! Kalian membawaku kesini, memberiku kekuatan dewa, dan sekarang kau bilang aku tidak memiliki kemampuan!" Sakura murka, bahkan dia tidak memanggil Asuma dengan Sensei lagi.

"Rendahkan suaramu Sakura! Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara!" Kini Asuma kehabisan kesabaran, bagaimanapun Asuma adalah klan _Thor_ yang gampang tersulut emosi.

"Aku seperti ini karena aku tahu SIAPA YANG AKU AJAK BICARA!" Sakura menekan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir membuat Asuma membulatkan matanya, semua yang berada di tempat itu terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang berani melawan Asuma.

"KAU_" Asuma mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk membungkam Sakura dengan pukulan.

'TAP'

Namun sebelum tangan Asuma menyentuh Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat memegang tangan Asuma, Sakura yang melihatnya terkejut sekilas dia merasakan _dejavu_ , sekali lagi Sasuke menyelamatkannya.

"Kuharap sensei tidak kehilangan akal, sensei sedang berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan!" Suara datar Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam menusuk berhasil membuat Asuma tersentak, terlebih Asuma merasakan pegangan Sasuke pada tangannya bukanlah pegangan biasa tapi sebuah cengkraman.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan!" Hinata yang ketakutan segera mengeluarkan tanaman hijau dari tangannya hingga menjangkau Sakura dan melilitkan tanaman itu pada tubuh Sakura, perlahan tanaman itu mengankat tubuh Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari Asuma. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata menghapiri Sakura setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tanaman yang melilit Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, tidak apa-apa?" Hinata memegang bahu Sakura, walau tidak kelihatan namun jelas Hinata merasa bahu Sakura bergetar.

"Hentikan! Bukankah kita akan latihan, malah ribut seperti ini!" Neji berusaha mencairkan suasana, dilihatnya Sasuke yang menghempaskan tangan Asuma dan kembali ketempatnya berdiri.

"Hee temeee, apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto berbisik, setelah melihat Sasuke kembali bersandar di pohon dengan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Diamlah dobe!"

"Drama yang memuakkan!" Semua orang kaget dan berbarengan memandang ke arah sumber suara, Karin.

"Cih si ular sialan itu." Kembali Naruto menandakan ketidak sukaannya pada Karin.

"Jaga langkahmu Naruto, aku merasa ada yang aneh pada mereka." Sasuke membuka matanya namun tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu temee?" Naruto menatap Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya.

"Entahlah, instingku yang mengatakannya dan kau tahu insting seorang Uchiha tidak pernah salah." Naruto menegang melihat wajah Sasuke yang serius, sebelum beralih menatap tiga orang yang berjarak tak jauh darinya tengah tersenyum dengan seringai tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan hari itu adalah latihan yang sangat berat, Asuma tidak main-main dalam menguji kekuatan ke12 cawan, suara ledakan, dentuman dan tanah yang retak adalah pemandangan yang menghias mata saat itu. Sudah berjam-jam mereka menjalani latihan, hari pun semakin larut, Asuma melihat ke arah barat meneliti matahari yang akan segera tenggelam ke peraduan kemudian melihat keadaan murid-muridnya yang tengah mengatur nafas kelelahan sudah saatnya latihan ini diakhiri pikirnya.

"Sudah cukup anak-anak." Ada raut kelegaan pada wajah murid-muridnya setelah Asuma menghentikan latihan.

"Huaaaa... aku lelah sekali!" Naruto langsung terduduk.

"Syukurlah..." Hinata yang sedari tadi mengamati latihan mereka, menarik nafas lega terlebih melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Sekarang cepatlah pulang, gelap akan segera datang!" Asuma kembali mendominasi.

"Tu-Tunggu, lihat apa itu?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, ada titik hitam di atas langit yang menurutnya aneh, semua yang mendengarkan Ino ikut melihat titik hitam itu, mereka heran semakin lama titik itu semakin membesar, menyadari hal itu Asuma membulatkan matanya.

"A-Anak-anak! CEPAT TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI!" Asuma berteriak, mendengar teriakan Asuma tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Asuma menyadari titik hitam itu adalah sebuah meteor yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian ratusan tahun lalu, kejadian yang memaksa Zeus meninggalkan _Olympus_. Dan kini kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, Asuma tidak menyadari akan secepat ini mereka datang. Tidak ada yang dipikirkan Asuma selain kembali ke kastil dan melaporkan bencana ini.

Semua orang berlari, Asuma setelah berteriak kini tak terlihat lagi. Kabuto, Suigetsu dan Karin di bawa pergi oleh awan hitam yang mengelilingi mereka. Neji setelah memastikan Hinata tidak ditempatnya lagi langsung mengambil langkah seribunya, begitupun dengan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Ino ikut berlari secepat kilat. Lain dengan Sai yang langsung menghilangkan diri mirip dengan cara menghilangnya Kakashi. Kemudian Naruto seperti penyihir dia langsung menaiki tongkatnya untuk segera terbang masih sempat Naruto melihat meteor itu begitu besar dengan api yang mengelilinginya. Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang mengeluarkan tongkat trisulanya, setelah berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan petir pada trisulanya dia langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke meteor yang semakin membesar itu, petir pun menjalar mengarah ke meteor itu, tapi pupil Sasuke mengecil, petirnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada meteor itu.

"Cih sial!" Sasuke yang menyadari ketidak mampuannya langsung berlari, tubuhnya akan hancur jika lebih lama berada di sana, namun berbeda dengan Sakura dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melarikan diri.

"NO-NONA!" Tenten berteriak memanggil Sakura yang mematung ditempatnya.

"Tenten!" Sakura berbalik, berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang kaku.

"Cepat Nona! Kita akan mati jika terkena meteor itu!" Tenten terus berteriak, dia ingin menolong Sakura tapi tubuhnya yang kecil membatasi kemampuannya.

'BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM'

'WUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS'

Meteor raksasa itu jatuh menghantam tepat pada tempat latihan mereka yang kini tak berbentuk lagi, jatuhnya meteor itu menyebabkan gempa hebat, pepohonan disekitarnya terbakar habis, bebatuan besar terpecah dan terlempar kemana-mana, pasir dan tanah pun terbakar hebat, semuanya hangus tak tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"** **Oh Kami-Sama!"**

 **.**

 **"** **Kita kebahisan waktu!"**

 **.**

 **"** **Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Kau penghancur keluargaku!"**

 **.**

 **"** **BODOH! Kau mau mati HAH!"**

 **.**

 **"** **Bunuh Sakura!"**

 **TBC**

* * *

Author Note's:

Terima kasih untuk para reader's yang telah menyumbangkan idenya pada chap ini, jujur Author guling-gulingan buat nyambungin ide kalian XD XD dan ini lah jadinya semoga kalian suka, maaf buat yang idenya belom sempat author aplikasiin T.T ntar di chap-chap selanjutnya akan author coba buat masukin ide yang belum sempat author masukin,. :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyaaaaaa." Tubuh Sakura terlempar jauh, tak ada yang dia lihat selain kepulan asap pekat, apa tubuhnya hancur atau terbakar? apa dia benar mati sekarang? Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Sakura, hingga...

'BRUKK'

Tubuh Sakura membentur pohon dengan keras, bisa dilihat pada retaknya beberapa bagian dari pohon itu.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" Sakura meringis kesakitan setelah tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, dia merasa beberapa tulangnya remuk terutama pada bagian bahunya. Penampilan Sakura benar-benar kacau, jubahnya hancur terbakar menyisakan sisa jubah pada bagian bahunya, berkat jubah itulah tubuh Sakura tidak terbakar parah, kaki, tangan. hingga wajah Sakura hangus, perih dia rasakan untuk menggerakkan ujung jarinya saja berat baginya. Setelah Sakura menenangkan dirinya dan berkonsentrasi, cahaya putih menyeruak mengelilingi tubuhnya hingga tangan, kaki, dan wajah Sakura perlahan sembuh dan berubah normal kembali.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Setelah sadar dengan keadaan Sakura menatap sekitarnya dan begitu kaget, tempat yang baru tadi dia lihat ditumbuhi pepohonan kini sepi menyisakan tanah tandus yang hangus, masih ada beberapa api yang berkilat di beberapa bagian pada tempat itu. Dan yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah meteor yang begitu besar tepat berada di depannya.

'KREEKK'

"Hah!" Sontak Sakura berdiri menyadari puncak meteor itu retak, semakin lama retakannya semakin mencapai dasar, dan akhirnya terbelah. Kembali asap menyeruak dari dalam meteor itu, Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas namun firasatnya menyatakan bahwa akan terjadi hal yang buruk dan benar saja setelah beberapa saat asap mulai menghilang, Sakura dengan jelas melihat sosok makhluk yang keluar dari meteor banyak sekali dan mereka bertubuh besar lebih tepatnya raksasa!

 **Secret of My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :SasuSaku, NaruHina dll**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dll**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Enjoy ~

* * *

"Oh Kami-Sama!" Mata Sakura melebar, kali ini dia benar-benar ketakutan ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat makhluk yang seperti itu, tubuh yang besar, bertubuh setengah hewan, memiliki mata semerah darah yang menyala, Sakura bergidik ngeri dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum makhluk raksasa itu menyedari keberadaan Sakura.

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura berlari menembus pekatnya malam, entah Sakura akan lari kemana dalam gelap seperti ini Sakura tidak bisa melihat arah, yang dia tahu Sakura harus menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak jarang Sakura meluaskan pandangannya mecari keberadaan Tenten karena sayap yang dimiliki Tenten akan bercahaya jika berada dalam kegelapan, dan Sakura tahu Tenten pasti sedang mencarinya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Guncangan akibat jatuhnya meteor terasa pada kastil Olympus, Tsunade yang sedari tadi menyusun rencana dibantu oleh Kakashi kaget dengan lilin yang menjadi penerangan tempat itu tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Kakashi!" Perasaan Tsunade tidak enak, Kakashi yang menyadari bahwa ucapan Tsunade tadi adalah perintah langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tsunade Sama!" Baru saja Kakashi pergi tiba-tiba Asuma muncul dengan cucuran keringat dan wajah yang panik, Tsunade tahu Asuma membawa berita yang kurang baik.

"Kita kehabisan waktu!" Asuma menyambung ucapannya yang membuat Tsunade menutup matanya, entah apa langkah yang akan dilakukan wanita itu.

"Panggil Kurenai, kalian berdua carilah anak-anak dan kumpulkan mereka di ruang bawah tanah, aku akan menemui Kurama!" Asuma menunduk hormat, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu Asuma sempat melihat berubahnya penampilan Tsunade, wanita itu mengerikkan.

.

.

Gaara berusaha mengencangkan larinya, perasaannya tidak enak semenjak Asuma berteriak dan menyuruh mereka pergi, Gaara merasa larinya sudah cukup jauh tapi entah kenapa insting menyuruhnya untuk tetap berlari, pandangan Gaara mulai kabur akibat gelap yang terasa begitu cepat menyelimuti hutan itu. Namun sebelum gelap benar-benar merambat kilatan kuning tertanggap oleh mata Gaara.

"Yamanaka..."

'BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM'

Guncangan hebat akibat ledakan dari arah tempat latihan mereka menghentikan langkah Gaara, dia berbalik dan dikejutkan dengan kepulan asap pekat dengan api di belakangnya merambat cepat ke arahnya. Gaara tidak memikirkan dirinya, segera dia melihat gadis yang terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar tak jauh darinya.

'Buuuussshhh'

Sebuah ular dengan kepala naga tiba-tiba muncul, tubuhnya terlihat melilit sesuatu setelah lilitan itu terlepas nampaklah Gaara tengah membawa Ino yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, kita aman di sini." Gaara menepuk bahu Ino, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Gaara menebarkan pandangannya, malam sudah datang namun firasat Gaara masih sama dan kali ini semakin tidak enak saja, walaupun tempatnya cukup aman tetap saja Gaara tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya bukankah air yang tenang menyembunyikan banyak bahaya di bawahnya, sama seperti situasi saat ini benar-benar sunyi, suara jangkrik saja tidak ada.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Suara parau muncul dari gadis yang baru saja ditolong Gaara membuatnya sontak melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu gadis itu.

Gaara menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya, dari pertama kali bertemu Gaara menyadari bahwa Ino selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kebencian. Gaara tahu Ino adalah putri dari orang yang paling dia percaya, walaupun sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu namun marga tidak akan salah bukan. Ayah Ino bekerja untuk keluarga Sabaku, keluarga Sabakulah yang selama ini memberi tunjangan hidup pada keluarga Yamanaka, terus apa yang salah dengan gadis ini, harusnya dia menghormati Gaara.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur telah aku selamatkan." Suara datar Gaara berhasil membuat Ino menegang sesaat. Gaara yang tadiya menatap Ino dengan lembut kini berubah dingin.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku!" Ino membalas tatapan dingin Gaara, tidak ada raut ketakutan lagi di wajah putih gadis itu.

"Kau itu gadis yang tak tahu diri yaa, di sini aku menyelamatkanmu, dan di dunia manusiapun aku menyelamatkanmu, bukan hanya kau tapi keluargamu juga!" Gaara hendak meninggalkan tempat itu tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Kau penghancur keluargaku!" Ino berteriak membentak Gaara, sudah sejak lama Ino ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu pada Gaara.

"Kau pikir memberi uang akan membuat keluarga ku senang? Kau pikir menukar ayahku dengan uang akan membuat aku dan ibuku senang?!"

"KAU_" Gaara berbalik menatap Ino, tidak disangkanya Ino akan mengatakan hal yang baginya menjijikkan itu.

"Setiap hari kau mengambil ayahku! Mempekerjakannya untuk hal yang tidak pantas! Dan setiap ayahku pulang kau memberinya luka yang susah hilang pada tubuhnya!" Walaupun menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, air mata terus terjatuh pada kedua manik Ino. Garaa hanya diam membiarkan Ino mengeluarkan semua yang ditahannya selama ini, dan mungkin inilah sebabnya Ino selalu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kebencian.

"Bukan hanya ayahku yang kau lukai! Tapi aku dan ibuku pun kau lukai! Dan kau dengan entengnya mengatakan kau menyelamatkan keluarga ku?! Aku tidak butuh uangmu! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menukar keluargamu dengan uang juga!"

"DIAM!" Amarah Gaara tersulut, dia sudah cukup bersabar dengan segala cemooh Ino, namun ucapan terakhir Ino membuatnya marah.

"Kau yang diam Sabaku!" Suara datar tiba-tiba muncul diantara Gaara dan Ino, tak lama muncul sosok lelaki berambut klimis, dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

"Bukankah tidak baik membiarkan gadis cantik menangis Sabaku." Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dimana Ino berdiri.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu Shimura Sai!" Gaara memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sai, satu pengganggu datang pikir Gaara.

"Oh, jika menyangkut dewi _Aphrodite_ tentu akan berhubungan denganku, dan lagi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis menangis, hatiku tidak sedingin kau Sabaku." Tangan Gaara terkepal erat, ucapan Sai benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung terlebih dengan ucapan Ino yang benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan baginya, apa tidak ada satu orangpun yang berpihak padanya di sini.

'Wuusshhhhh'

Angin yang lumayan kencang berhembus membawa aura panas yang menyengat. Gaara dan Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah datangnya angin itu, Sai menajamkan matanya namun tetap saja gelap yang dia lihat hanya angin yang berhembus itu semakin kencang saja.

"Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan tempat ini!" Sai merangkul Ino, membawanya menghilang dari tempat itu. Gaara yang membenarkan perkataan Sai kembali memanggil ular berkepala naga peliharaannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, namun urusannya dengan Yamanaka belum selesai.

.

.

"OOOIIIIIIII TEMEEEEE!" Naruto sedari tadi berteriak dari atas udara, karena pikiran yang kalut tadi membuatnya terpisah dari Sasuke, dan Naruto semakin panik setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Huaaahhhhh, apa itu tadi!" Naruto jelas melihat banyak raksasa yang keluar dari meteor itu.

"WOOYYYYYY SASUKEEEEYYY!" Naruto kembali berteriak kencang

'Pletak'

"AAWWW!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya akibat terkena kayu yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Atau kau akan ketahuan!" Tenten tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah, setelah mendengar suara teriakan cempreng Naruto membuatnya kesal dan mendatangi suara itu.

"Ternyata kau mini menyebalkaan!"

Tuing... empat siku muncul di kepala Tenten

"Siapa yang kau sebut mini, dasar KUNING!" Tenten semakin kesal hingga lupa mengontrol suaranya.

"Gawaat! Cepat pergi dari sini ayoo!" Tenten naik ke atas bahu Naruto setelah melihat salah satu dari raksasa itu menengadah mereka ketahuan. Naruto yang melihat raksasa itupun bergidik dan langsung menerbangkan tongkatnya secepat kilat.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu apa!" Naruto yang memacu tongkatnya mencoba bertanya ke Tenten.

"Mereka _Titan_ , mereka pasti ingin menghancurkan _Olympus_!" Tenten berteriak, berusaha mengimbangi suara Naruto yang tertelan angin.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian membawa kami ke sini untuk melawan mereka!" Naruto kembali berteriak.

"Tentu saja, kita harus segera ke kastil, memberitahu Tsunade-Sama tentang ini!"

"Baiklah, ayo beritahu bahwa yang jatuh itu bukan meteor tapi teluuur!" Naruto mulai bersemangat.

Tuing... empat tanda siku kembali bermunculan di kepala Tenten mendengan Naruto mengatakan bahwa meteor itu letur.

"Dasar bodoh!" Tenten geram menahan emosinya.

Ditengah kecerewetan Naruto dan Tenten yang semakin tidak tahan ingin menghajar lelaki kuning itu, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Tenten keheranan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kita harus cepat!"

"Itu_" Naruto tidak meneruskan ucapannya, seketika dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya meninggalkan tongkat yang hanya ditunggangi Tenten.

"Hey BODOH! Kau gila!" Tenten mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, di bawah sana seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah dikelilingi oleh para iblis, Naruto ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu, tapi tidak dengan situasi seperti itu, Naruto bisa di bunuh.

'BRAAK'

Sedari tadi para iblis itu hanya mengenai batang atau akar pohon yang melindungi gadis bersayap itu, dia merupakan mangsa yang bagus tapi begitu sulit menembus pohon yang melindunginya itu.

'BUGH'

Berhasil, tubuh Hinata terhempas akibat tendangan dari salah satu iblis yang menyerangnya, Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pergerakan mereka karena mereka terlalu cepat, tapi tumbuhan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya seakan hidup sendiri dan tanpa diperintah langsung melindungi Hinata.

"Hahahahaaa MATI KAU!" Hinata membulatkan matanya, iblis itu menerjangnya begitu cepat dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi.

'Wuusshhh'

Cahaya kuning seperti matahari muncul didepan mata Hinata, iblis yang hampir menusukkan tombaknya ke kepala Hinata mengentikan pergerakannya dan terpental kebelakang.

"BODOH! Kau mau mati HAH!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari balik cahaya itu, membentak Hinata yang menatapnya kaget dapat Naruto liat kilat ketakutan di mata Hinata.

"Hahh, sudahlah ayo pergi dari ini, ini tidak akan baik mereka terlalu banyak!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, namun sebelum Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya para iblis itu menghalau jalannya.

"Jangan mimpi kalian bisa lepas dari kami!" Bersama-sama para iblis menyerang Naruto, Naruto mengutuk dirinya karena tidak membawa serta tongkatnya, sekarang dia harus mencari cara lain.

"Hinata, kau bisa menahan mereka aku butuh waktu sepuluh detik!" Naruto berbisik, berharap para iblis itu tak mendengar omongannya.

"I-Iya Naruto." Hinata merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

"Wahai roh alam, kumohon bantu aku!" Suara pelan Hinata mengiringi munculnya ribuan akar pohon dari dalam tanah, akar-akar yang besar itu mengelilingi dirinya dan Naruto, menjadikan akar itu tameng pelindung. Para iblis tak mau kalah mereka menyerang akar pohon itu secara membabi buta.

"Na-naruto, cepat lah a-aku sudah_" Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, mulutnya seolah terkunci melihat Naruto yang berkilau seperti matahari.

"Terima kasih Hinata, sudah cukup!" Naruto memegang bahu Hinata menyuruhnya untuk mundur, akar-akar yang mengelilingi mereka kini hampir hancur, namun sebelum akar-akar itu benar-benar hancur Naruto dengan cepat melesat ke udara mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu silau, gelap yang mengelilingi mereka sedari tadi berubah terang layaknya suasana musim panas.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHHHH...!" Para iblis itu berteriak kesakitan, mata mereka terbakar akibat cahaya yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Tidak lama tubuh Naruto kembali normal, suasana menjadi gelap kembali.

"Cepat Hinata!" Naruto segera menggendong Hinata membawanya terbang ke langit tepatnya menghampiri tongkatnya kembali, setidaknya di langit mereka akan aman.

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya yang begitu silau muncul dari barat, Neji yang tengah berlari nampak terkejut namun tidak lama wajahnya kembali menegang, dia harus terus berlari menjauh dari gerombolan raksasa itu. Neji terlihat begitu kelelahan mengingat dari tadi dia terus menumbangkan iblis yang menghalau jalannya dan yang lebih menguras tenaganya adalah Neji tengah menarik perhatian satu dari puluhan raksasa itu, walau hanya satu setidaknya dia bisa mengurangi jumlah mereka.

"Aku harus segera mencari tempat yang jauh agar tidak menarik perhatian titan yang lain!" Neji segera memutar arah menjauhi kastil dan berhasil satu titan terpancing.

Neji berhenti di sebuah tempat yang menurutnya tepat dijadikan sebagai tempat pertarungan, di tengah kegelapan yang pekat Neji bersiap dengan perisai dan pedang di tanganya menyambut kedatangan titan yang sedari tadi mengejarnya, walau bagaimanapun siapnya Neji untuk bertarung tetap rasa cemas menghantui hatinya, adiknya Hinata entah di mana dan bagaimana keadannya sekarang, merupakan sebuah kegagalan baginya membiarkan Hinata lepas dari pengawasannya. Namun tak berselang lama semua pemikiran cemas tentang Hinata tergantikan dengan munculnya titan di hadapan Neji tepat dihadapannya!

Tes... tess...

Air jatuh mengenai kepala Neji, perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya Neji mengetahui air yang mengenai kepalanya itu adalah air liur dari titan yang sangat besar. Titan itu jongkok tertunduk memandang Neji yang begitu kecil, matanya merah dengan urat-urat mata menonjol keluar melihat Neji layaknya mangsa yang siap untuk dimakan.

"Inikah takdirku?" Neji membatin, tangannya bergetar menunjukkan ada rasa takut dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini? Ini tidak sesuai rencana, titan bodoh itu terlalu cepat menyerang." Suigetsu memandang Kabuto yang tengah bersandar pada pintu gerbang kastil.

"Pelankan suaramu! kita tidak keluar dari rencana, malah ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat."

"Tepat apanya? Aku belum terlalu mahir mengendalikan kekuatan dewa ini, tidak bisakah menunggu sampai aku bisa menguasainya?" Suigetsu berbisik namun rasa kesal pada wajahnya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lamban dan bodoh!" Karin menekan Suigetsu yang menurutnya sangat berisik itu.

"Cih!"Suigetsu mendecih kesal

"Sepertinya kita yang pertama sampai di kasitil ini, bagaimana selanjutnya Kabuto?" Karin melanjutnya ucapannya memandang Kabuto yang terlihat menyeringai penuh rencana.

"Tak usah terlalu membuang-buang tenaga, kita cukup menunggu karena kita sudah ditempat yang benar, kotak pandora itu akan datang sebentar lagi."

'KREEEEKKK'

Kabuto, Karin, dan Suigetsu langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara yang mengejutkan mereka, ular-ular karin mendesis mengenali siapa yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan pekat dan dari tadi mendengar perbincangan mereka.

[Sakura]

"Harus cepat, aku harus cepat!"

Sakura tak menghiraukan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit pucatnya, dia terus berlari mengikuti insting untuk cepat menghindari para titan di belakangnya, sesekali dia tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh, sesekali pula dia menginjak krikil dan bebatuan tajam yang melukai kaki tak beralasnya, tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya toh luka-luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Itu..." Sakura memicinkan mata dan memperjelas pengelihatannya, tidak salah lagi Sakura melihat lampu kastil. Segera Sakura mempercepat larinya, semakin dekat gambaran kastil terlihat makin jelas walaupun di tengah kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya ingin kembali menjauhi kastil, ingatannya terputar pada saat setelah penobatan cawan dewa, Sakura mendapati tiga orang di antara mereka merencanakan penghianatan dan bodohnya lagi Sakura melupakan kejadian itu.

"Assss bodoh kau Sakura!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, meruntuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat Sakura bersiap meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aku harus memberitahu seseorang!" Sakura berbalik, namun kembali kesialan menimpa dirinya, Sakura tidak sengaja menginjak ranting kering yang membuat keberadaannya diketahui.

[Normal]

Secepat kilat Kabuto menghampiri sumber suara, namun setelah sampai hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Kurang Ajar!" Dengan nada geram dan kepalan tangan yang begitu kuat Kabuto mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang begitu mengerikkan.

"Ular-ularku mengenali bau ini, gadis yang menyusahkan kita dulu." Karin menutup matanya mendengar para ular yang dengan jelas menyebut nama gadis itu.

"BUNUH SAKURA!" Kabuto mengeluarkan kabut hitam yang pekat dan panas, tekatnya tak terbendung lagi, ada sedikit penyesalan membiarkan Sakura hidup dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Bangun! Bisa dengar aku?"

"U-Uchiha?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

Author Note's:

Huaaaaa... Author minta maaf yang sebanya-banyaknya T.T (bungkuk"+ sujud"). Akhirnya sempet buat lanjutin chap, setelah berbulan-bulan vakum gegara author fokus selesein pendidikan, dan sekarang Alhamdulillah dah selesai.

Maaf banget buat para reader's hiks hiks T.T

Tapi sekarang autor bakal nulis lg danlanjutin chap-chap yang lainnya begitupun dengan ff yang lainnya... doain semoga cepat selesai

Salam peluk :* :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret of My Heart**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :SasuSaku, NaruHina dll**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dll**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Enjoy ~

Ketidak sengajaan Sakura menginjak ranting kering tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kabuto, Suigetsu dan Karin. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri adalah hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura keadaan yang gelap membuat apapun disekitarnya tak terlihat bahkan suara jangkrikpun tidak ada, dan apakah memang jangkrik hidup dan berkembang biak di tempat yang mengerikkan seperti ini? Namun bukan hanya itu saja, kerumitan yang lainpun datang tiba-tiba kaki Sakura tak dapat digerakkan karena terlalu memaksakan kaki malang itu untuk berlari berkilo-kilo tanpa Sakura menginstirahatkan sang kaki, terlebih tenaganya telah telah terkuras habis akibat proses penyembuhan dirinya sendiri yang terkena ledakan.

"Tu-Tubuhku..?"

 _'BRUUKK'_

Keseimbangan Sakura hilang dan terjatuh, namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, sebuah tangan kekar terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tch! Sial!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya geram, tak habis pikir mengapa petir yang dilatihnya tiga hari ini tak lebih dari sekadar lalat kecil untuk meteor brengsek itu, bahkan meninggalkan goresan pun tidak. Sasuke terus berlari dengan rahang yang mengeras dan umpatan-umpatan kecil untuk meteor yang berhasil memecahkan sedikit pertahanannya, walaupun dikegelapan namun matanya bisa melihat layaknya disiang hari, Sasuke sedikit bangga akan kemampuannya itu, walaupun tak dapat meninggalkan goresan pada meteor sialan itu namun dia masih bangga akan dirinya. Selain Sasuke, Hinata pun memiliki kemampuan yang sama, namun Hinata hanya bisa melihat pergerakan dengan mengandalkan suhu yang berada di sekitarnya, tidak sesempurna pengelihatan Sasuke.

"Minggir kau makhluk hina!" Sasuke menendang dengan keras iblis yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya dan begitu berani menghentikan langkahnya, entah bagaimana nasib iblis itu, setelah tendangan yang menghempaskannya dia tak terlihat lagi.

Melihat iblis itu, Sasuke teringat akan iblis yang pertama kali di hadapinya, sedetik kemudian pupil mata Sasuke mengecil, membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Sakura!" Sasuke membisikkan nama Sakura sebelum melesat cepat bagai kilat mencari keberadaan gadis musim semi itu.

Sasuke meruntuki dirinya atas kegagalannya yang kedua, iblis yang dihadapinya mengingatkannya dengan iblis yang pernah mengepung Sakura, dan ditengah kekacauan ini hanya Sakura yang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menghindar, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak mengetahui kelemahan Sakura mengingat setiap latihan hanya dia yang terlalu sering dan bahkan selalu terlambat, mengapa Sasuke baru teringat sekarang, mengapa tadi dia tidak membawa Sakura bersamanya?

"ARGH! BRENGSEK!" Langkah Sasuke terhenti, dia harus menenangkan pikiran karena itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang, kepanikan dan ketidak sabaran hanya akan menambah kekacauan pikirannya, beberapa kali Sasuke terlihat menggelengkan kepala, berpikir bagaimana kondisi Sakura setelah ledakan itu semakin membuat kepala Sasuke memanas, ledakan itu adalah ledakan yang besar tidak mungkin Sakura bisa menghindar, keselamatnnya adalah hal yang mustahil,dan memikirkan kemustahilan itu membuat hatinya makin tercekik mengingat gadis musim semi itu telah berhasil menyita terlalu banyak ruang dalam pikiran sang bungsu Uchiha semenjak aksi penyelamatannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hahh..." Sasuke menutup manik kelam yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat, tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap keunguan yang langsung menyebar ke seluru penjuru hutan, keringat membasahi pelipis lelaki tampan itu menandakah begitu besar kekuatan yang dia gunakan. Keningnya mengkerut, kemudian sesekali mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya kembali.

' _SPLASSSS'_

Sasuke melompat dan menghilang setelah mendapat target yang dicarinya, namun wajah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke bukan kelegaan tetapi raut yang begitu tegang.

' _TAP'_

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya diatas pohon tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya seseorang gadis bersurai pink, matanya tajam menatap setiap pergerakan gadis yang sejak tadi meresahkan pikirannya, Sakura! Keringat pada pelipis Sasuke tak mengering malah semakin bertambah, pandangannya tekpernah beralih pada Sakura seakan ada tali yang memaksanya tetap terikat pada tubuh Sakura bhkan suara tarikan napas berat Sakura bisa Sasuke dengar. Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, Sasuke melihat Kabuto, Suigetsu dan Karin, mereka bertiga terlihat menatap ke arah Sakura dengan mata yang melebar dan sial hal itu menambah kewaspadaan Sasuke.

"Gadis bodoh!" Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tidak meninggalkan tempatnya merasa ada yang tidak beres, dengan cepat dan hati-hati Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang hampir terjatuh, menggendongnnya dan membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnnya memastikan kalau Sasuke tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke menancapkan tongkat trisulannya ke tanah, listrik pada ujung trisula Sasuke berhasil memberi cahaya walau tidak terlalu terang tetapi cukup untuk sekadar memberi cahaya tempat itu, tentunya Sasuke tidak melakukan itu untuk dirinya karena jelas dia tidak memerlukan cahanya, hanya saja gadis yang berada dalam dekapannyalah yang membutuhkan cahaya itu.

Melihat kondisi Sakura membat Sasuke meringis, pakaian Sakura koyak terbakar hampir memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh mulusnya, Sasuke membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan jubahnya. Sasuke tidak percaya gadis yang tertidur atau pingsan dalam dekapannya ini telah mengubah kemustahilan yang selalu meracuni pikiran Sasuke. Mata Sasuke meneliti dari ujung rambut Sakura yang kusut dengan mahkota kecil yang tak kehilangan kilaunya, kemudian menjamah wajah Sakura dengan pandangan yakjub, baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan dengan detail wajah cantik Sakura, jidat lebar, alis yang senada dengan surainya, bulu mata yang terlalu lentik untuk seorang wanita, hidung yang imut tak terlalu mancung dan bibir tipis yang memucat. Sasuke masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura selamat dalam ledakan itu, bahkan tubuhnya tak terluka hanya ada beberapa goresan kecil disana-sini, hanya pakaian yang dikenakannyalah yang bernasib naas bahkan jubah yang selalu membungkus tubuh Sakurapun tak meninggalkan jejak. Sasuke mengerti mengapa Sakura selalu menyembunyikan dirinya, kulitnya benar-benar pucat seperti tidak dialiri darah dan begitu dingin.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"_ Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya, berharap bisa membagi kehangatan pada tubuh rapuh Sakura, Sasuke masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, mengapa Kabuto begitu terkejut ketika melihat ke arah Sakura?

" _Ada yang tidak beres! Bangunlah Sakura! Dan jelaskan semuanya padaku!"_ Sasuke membatin menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu cantik namun jelas tergambar raut ketakutan di wajah Sakura dan itu makin membuat Sasuke frustasi dengan keadaan.

"Hey! Bangun! Bisa dengar aku?" Sasuke terkejut setelah melihat tanda kesadaran pada Sakura, kedua alisnya berkerut.

"U-Uchiha?" Suara serak dan begitu berat menyeruak dari bibir mungil Sakura, diiringin dengan terbukanya kelopak mata yang memperlihatkan manik emerald yang membuat mata onyx Sasuke berbinar.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan diri akibat percikan aneh saat melihat mata emerald Sakura, namun percikan yang dirasakan Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama, mata Sakura kembali redup dan kembali menyembunyikan manik emerald Sakura, Sasuke panik setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[Sakura]

Tubuh sialan! Kumohon bertahan sebentar lagi! Berkali-kali aku menjerit dalam hati karena aku tahu mengeluarkan suarapun tak akan bisa memberi pengaruh lebih untuk tubuhku bahkan akan lebih berbahaya karena tiga orang brengsek penghianat itu akan menemukanku. Aku tahu inilah batas kemampuanku, tubuh lemah ini tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi kecuali aku lebih dulu bertemu dengan Tenten tentu saja. Dan yang kuharapkan jauh dari kenyataan, karena sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan tiga malaikat maut yang sebentar lagi pasti akan mengambil kehidupanku, aku percaya itu mengingat tubuhku goyah, lututku bergetar dan sebentar lagi kesadaran akan benar-benar hilang dari genggamanku.

Gelap... ya dari tadi aku hanya melihat kegelapan hutan, tapi kali ini berbeda, ini benar-benar gelap! Sebelumnya walau sebentar aku sempat merasakan ada tangan yang menyangga dan menyentuh bahuku, tapi sekarang sentuhan itu hilang, aneh rasanya sentuhan itu membuatku nyaman dan sedikit hangat. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, semuanya gelap!

Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi usahaku kembali sia-sia lututku lemas dan kedua kakiku terasa mati rasa. Aku takut, benar-benar takut, aku merasa kegelapan dan keheningan yang benar-benar kosong tak ada udara tapi aku kedinginan bahkan keringat pada ujung kakikupun terasa dingin, tak dapat kubendung air mataku berhianat dan memaksa keluar, aku ingin menjerit mengeluarkan suara berharap kekosongan ini menghilang, tetapi kembali usahaku sia-sia, tak ada suara yang keluar hanya kekeringan pada tenggorokanku yang kemudian mengilu sakit. Kesakitan ini tidak asing bagiku, aku pernah merasakan kesakitan yang sama saat ayah dan ibuku meninggalkanku dan situasinyapun sama aku merasa kosong, dan itu merupakan omong kosong yang benar-benar omong kosong!

Aku merindukan kakek, perasaan itu kembali mengoyak hatiku mengingat hari terakhirku bersamanya, kakek tidak pernah mahir menggunakan saus pada omlet buatanku dan akan berakhir pada tumpahan saus yang membutuhkan banyak tissu untuk membersihkannya. Aku merindukan Matsuri, asisten yang sejak tiga tahun lalu selalu mengikutiku, aku merindukan saat-saat dia memberiku kuliah tentang menghindari pria perokok bahkan fotografer handal ditolaknya hanya karena dia merokok, dan itu akan membuatku memutar bola mata, aku merindukan toko roti di ujung belokan apartemenku, aku merindukan lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni yang melekat manis pada jembatan yang akan membawaku ke taman, aku merindukan genangan air pada sisi pagar apartemenku, aku bahkan merindukan lipstik yang merangkap menjadi stempel pribadiku yang selalu kuhilangkan dan berakhir pada lipatan kasur tidurku dan Matsuri akan kembali mengomelku tentang sifat cerobohku.

Dan disinilah aku, meringkuk pada kekosongan, semua kehidupanku menguap menjadi mimpi buruk melihat bagaimana takdirku sekarang. Tidak ada kakek, tidak ada Matsuri, tidak ada toko roti kegemaranku, tidak ada lampu warna-warni, tidak ada genangan air, tidak ada lipstik stempel, dan aku ragu apakah keberadaanku ada atau tidak mengingat semua kebahagiaan itu menguap menjadi momok mimpi buruk tanpa kebenaran.

"Bisa dengar aku!"

Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing, suara itu bergema membuatku mendongakkan kepala mencari sumber suara, dan aku melihatnya walaupun samar dan terlihat redup aku tahu siapa dia, Uchiha Sasuke! Seorang pria yang selalu menolongku selain Tenten, aku menempatkan di urutan kedua pria favoritku setelah kakek karena selain kakek hanya dia yang berhasil menemukan dan menolongku tanpa aku meminta tolong dan tanpa dia mengucapkan apa-apa, bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih dengan benar pada Sasuke.

Aku melihat mata Sasuke yang menatapku, pandanganya mirip ketika dia menemukanku terkepung iblis ada kepanikan disana, rambutnya masih mencuat dan berantakan, aku bisa melihat rahangnya menegang dan bahunya yang kaku, namun semua yang kulihat samar dan redup, aku mencoba tersenyum dan kembali gelap. Aku masih bisa mendengar Sasuke menanyakan kondisiku namun suaranya perlahan mengambang dia seperti berbicara di dalam air, dan kegelapan kembali memenjarakanku.

Aku meneriakkan namanya, berkali-kali, kembali dan kembali, walaupun tenggorokanku seperti terbakar, aku tetap memanggilnya, aku berharap jika aku memanggilnya dia bisa datang menolongku, tapi itu semua omong kosong! Sasuke tidak ada, suaraku hanya menghasilkan gema dan aku terlihat seperti gadis yang konyol dan untung aku tidak bisa melihat diriku sendiri, tidak ada cermin di sini!

Aku mencoba berjalan, lebih tepatnya menyeret-nyerek kakiku, mencari sesuatu ditempat yang gelap dan kosong ini berharap menemukan sesuatu itu, aku menyerah terhadap omong kosong yang menunjukkan siluet Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa kebenaran, mungkin pertemuanku dengannya memang hanya mimpi buruk sama dengan hal yang lain, dan aku terlalu lelah mengingat semua hal yang lain itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[Normal]

Sikamaru memutar tubuhnya, firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres, sudah sejak tadi Sikamaru berada dikastil dan bertemu dengan Kakashi, namun satupun dari para cawan belum ada yang berhasil menjangkau kastil, firasatnya semakin buruk ketika Kakashi tidak kunjung kembali setelah membuatnya menunggu di ruang bawah tanah ini. Setelah mengobarkan api di seluruh tubuhnya membentuk silinder, Sikamaru melesat keluar kastil kecepatannya seperti cahanya, Sikamaru merasa ada yang tidak beres di sebelah selatan hutan banyak suara bergemuruh di sana, dan semakin dekat Sikamaru pada sumber suara, suara gemuruh itu perlahan-lahan hilang dan ini benar-benar tidak beres.

"H-Hyuga!" Pupil mata Sikamaru mengecil dan matanya melebar melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya, jelas terlihat raksasa lebih tepatnya monster memegang tubuh Neji sang dewa perang yang tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuh.

Darah berceceran entah itu darah Neji atau monster mengerikkan itu, namun tidak ada waktu untuk Shikamaru berpikir. Mulut monster itu menganga menunjukkan betapa kuatnya rahang dan tajamnya gigi yang dia miliki, Shikamaru sempat meringis sebelum melesat cepat merebut tubuh Neji sebelum monster itu benar-benar memasukkan dan mengunyah tubuh Neji di mulutnya. Shikamaru tak mau berlama-lama di tempat itu dan tak mau ikut berurusan dengan monster mengerikkan itu, entah dari mana datangnya monster itu tapi sudah jelas bahwa Shikamaru tak akan sanggup menghadapinya melihat kondisi sang dewa perang benar-benar seperti sampah sekarang.

Kecepatan Shikamaru memang dapat diacungi jempol, hanya satu menit dia kembali berada di kastil meninggalkan monster mengerikkan itu mengerang akibat kehilangan makanan, dan Shikamaru berjanji dia tidak akan menemui monster itu dalam waktu dekat pasti ada dendam mengingat Shikamaru telah mencuri makan malamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _'TAP. TAP. TAP'_

Gaara, Sai, dan Ino yang turun dari gendongan Sai tiba di kastil dengan nafas yang terengah, Ino masih enggan menatap Gaara dan Gaara lebih memilih mencuri pandang melalui ujung matanya.

Gaara mengambil langkah pertama memasuki kastil "Di sini seperti kuburan!" Suasana yang sepi seakan tidak pernah ada yang hidup di tempat itu, bahkan dinding pun terasa mati.

"Dan semoga salah satunya adalah kuburanmu!" Murka Ino tidak pernah berkurang, dia enggan menatap lelaki merah di depannya, sekalipun bertatap muka Ino akan memperlihatkan tatapan sinis.

" _Ya Dewa_! Bisakah kalian menghentikan lelucon ini!" Sai mencoba belunakkan suasana dengan senyum palsunya, dia melihat keadaan sekitar, banyak yang berubah semenjak terakhir Sai meninggalkan kastil. Cahaya penerang kastil redup atau sengaja diredupkan pikirnya, lorong yang dilaluinya terasa begitu panjang benar-benar tenang dan hening, sekilas Sai menatap leher Ino bergidik, dan dia langsung mempercepat langkah untuk berada di samping cawan dewi _Aphrodite_ tanpa memperhatikan celotehan dan adu argumennya yang tak memiliki jeda, ada sedikit tawa menghiasi wajah polos Sai.

Suasana makin suram, Ino pun berhenti mengumpat semenjak Gaara berhenti membalas umpatannya, hanya suara telapak kaki mereka yang beradu dengan lantai batu yang terdengar. Sesekali Ino merapatkan diri ke sisi Sai karena angin jahat berhasil meniup tengkuk Ino yang terbuka menyebabkannya sedikit menggigil. Gaara mempercepat langkahnya, Sai mengikuti gelagat Gaara dan merangkul pinggang Ino. Insting kedua cawan dewa itu memang akurat, ada yang mengikuti mereka!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara auman terdengar mengema di seluruh penjuru, para titan dari yang terkecil hingga berukuran monster mulai menyerbu kastil namun mereka belum bisa menemukan gerbang akibat segel yang masih terpasang. Para iblis yang mengetahui letak pintu gerbang kastil memandu para titan yang tampak mengerikkan dengan versinya masing-masing.

"Bagus bocah kuning! Kau berhasil menambah beban kita!" Tenten merajuk dengan bertambahnya satu penumpang. Dia berharap orang yang menjadi penumpang adalah nonanya namun sepanjang pencariannya dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda keberadaan nonanya, dan sayapnya benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Diamlah mini! Aku bisa menambah lebih dari satu penumpang asal kau tau! Dan ini adalah tongkatku dan kau juga menumpang!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia masih tidak habis pikir mengapa dia harus terjebak dengan Tenten yang suaranya lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan lupa aku pemandunya! Dan ikuti instruksiku jika kau ingin pulang dengan selamat!" Kening tenten berkerut kesal, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan dia benar-benar merasa konyol harus beradu omong kosong dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dia tidak mau menambah minyak ke dalam api dan telinganya makin memanas mendengar ucapan Tenten yang berdiri di bahunya. Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya diam menunduk sebelum memperhatikan tangan Hinata mencengkram tongkat dengan kuat dan sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau jangan mendengarkan ucapan makhluk mini ini!" Naruto memandang Hinata yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah yang semakin penasaran, alisnya bertaut dan Tenten menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf kalau ucapanku mengganggumu Hinata, tapi si kuning _brengsek_ ini membuat mulutku menjadi kotor!" Tenten memandang Naruto dengan wajah sinis namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, dan Naruto cuma bisa menganga mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas kuning! Perasaanku tidak enak." Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata menuju arah kastil, remasannya di rambut Naruto memaksa Naruto memacu kecepatan tongkatnya. Sebelum menatap ke arah kastil Tenten sempat melihat telinga Hinata merah padam dan itu cukup menjelaskan kediaman dan kebisuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"BEDEBAH!"

 _'BRUUKKK'_

Pohon ketiga yang berhasil roboh akibat amukan tangan Kabuto, Suigetsu dan Karin hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Ularku tidak dapat menemukan jejak jalang itu!" Karin mengigit bibirnya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegagalannya.

"KEPARAT!"

' _BRUUKKK'_

Pohon keempat tumbang kembali, dan Kabuto tampak mengerikkan, tangannya terkepal, matanya menghitam marah, dan api neraka sebentar lagi akan tumpah akibat kemarahannya.

"Jangan membuang tenagamu sia-sia Kabuto, kita akan semakin dicurigai kalau kau berhasil merobohkan semua pohon di hutan ini." Suigetsu memberikan tatapan menyedihkan pada Kabuto, dalam mengelihatanya Kabuto benar-benar seperti sampah dan bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah dan tentu saja dia tidak mengungkapkan hal itu.

"Ini bukan Sakura, aku yakin ada orang lain yang membantunya!" Kabuto mengerang namun tidak berteriak. Kabuto memandang Karin dan Sugetsu bergantian berharap dia memperoleh penjelasan, namun Karin dan Sugetsu hanya memerlihatkan wajah bingung dan putus asa.

Hening tak ada yang bersuara mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sebelum Suigetsu memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura tidak akan bisa pergi jauh, ada yang membantunya, dan sial! Orang ini tidak bisa diremehkan, dia mahir menyembunyikan jejak." Suigetsu mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kabuto dan memilih menatap Karin, setidaknya Karin tidak nampak seperti sampah dibandingkan Kabuto.

"Apa salah satu dari para _sensei_?" Karin memandang Suigetsu berharap menemukan satu jawaban yang benar.

"Berhenti bersikap konyol Karin! Jika dia dari para _sensei_ kita tidak akan hidup sekarang!" Suigetsu memutar bolamatanya, ternyata Karin sama saja dengan Kabuto pikirnya. Karin mendesis dan kembali menunjukkan raut berpikir.

"Kita harus kembali ke kastil! Siapa pun dia kita akan mendapat jawabannya di sana! Dan yang pasti dia adalah salah satu dari cawan dewa yang akan membuat kita sedikit repot!" Kabuto mencengkram kuat tongkatnya, urat tangan dan buku-bukunya terlihat tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari dia sekarang.

Gelagat Karin terlihat aneh, dan Suigetsu menyadari hal itu ularnya mendesis ke arah Kabuto tanpa henti.

"Em.. Kabuto, sepertinya..." Karin terbata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Maksudku tidak bisakah kita berhenti saja, aku mulai merasa khawatir." Karin menatap Kabuto dengan mata yang memohon dan takut, namun Karin menyadari mulut bodohnya telah membawa kemurkaan Kabuto.

 _'BRAAK'_

"Akkhhh..." Tubuh Karin terlempar dan membentur pohon besar, tidak sampai di situ, Kabuto dengan cepat mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencekik leher naas Karin. Ular keluar dari tubuh karin dan bergerak melilit tangan Kabuto.

"KAU! Aku akan merobek mulut _busukmu_ itu!" Api gelap keunguan membakar ular-ular Karin yang mulai melilit tubuh Kabuto, bahkan gigitan dari ularpun tidak ada yang memberi efek lebih pada tubuh Kabuto. Mata Kabuto berkilat marah.

"K-Kumohon.." Karin mengeluarkan suara yang begitu pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Kabuto. Darah kental mulai mengalir keluar dari mulut Karin. Namun itu tidak merubah kemarahan Kabuto menjadi belas kasih. Kabuto telah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, dia marah karena membiarkan Sakura hidup tempo hari, dia marah karena membiarkan Sakura kabur, dan api kemarahannya semakin tersulut karena bertambah satu orang yang mengetahui semua rencananya, dan sekarang Karin menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengirim Karin ke neraka.

"KAU!" Kabuto menurunkan pandangannya melihat tangan yang mencekik leher Karin mulai berubah menjadi batu mengakibatkan susah untuk digerakkan. Karin berusaha melawan.

"HENTIKAN!" Suigetsu memegang tangan Kabuto tapi tidak mencengkramnya.

"Jika kau membunuhnya kau akan menambah kacau suasana Kabuto! Dan aku yakin kotak pandora itu akan jauh dari jangkauan, mereka pasti tahu jika salah satu dari kita mati!" Suigetsu gusar dan tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya, tapi dia masih berharap bisa merubah keputusan Kabuto.

"Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan hama!" Kabuto tidak melepaskan leher Karin

"Hama ini akan mempercepat tanggal kematian kita!"

"Kuharap kau ingat, dewa kematian sedang berdiri di depanmu Suigetsu!" Mata Kabuto beralih menusuk tajam ke arah Suigetsu.

"Dan ku harap kau ingat bahwa kau hanya cawan!" Suigetsu akhirnya menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf, tidak ada ketakutan yang berkilat di matanya sekarang.

"Kau! Kalian berencana menghianatiku!" Api keunguan mulai menjalari tubuh Suigetsu namun terhalang oleh asap merah yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran denganmu Kabuto! Dan ingat bukan hanya kau yang berasal dari neraka!" Asap merah mengelilingi tubuh Suigetsu dan lenyap seketika meninggalkan seringai licik di bibirnya.

"Brengsek!" Kabuto melepaskan cekikannya pada Karin, awan gelap membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tubuh karin jatuh tergeletak di tanah, bangkai ular yang hangus bertebaran di sekitarnya, beberapa dari mereka masih hidup dan mendesis mengelilingi tubuh Karin. Seekor ular yang muncul dari kegelapan menghampiri tubuh Karin, ular ini sedikit berbeda tubuhnya hitam pekat dengan kristal putih menyala di tengah kepala ular itu. Ular itu merayap di atas tubuh Karin anehnya ular-ular Karin menyingkir dan memberi jalan ular hitam itu.

"Gadis bodoh!" Ular itu berbicara, menatap Karin yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau cawanku adalah gadis yang bodoh." Karin mengerjabkan matanya, melihat wajah ular yang berada di atas dadanya.

"K-Kau..." Suara serak Karin seperti mengembalikan kesadarannya, tubuhnya kaku setelah melihat ular yang berada di atas dadanya berubah menjadi seorang wanita dengan rambut ular sepenuhnya.

"M-Me.. MEDUSA!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
